Exorcistas y Natsume
by Irara
Summary: Los cerezos son comunes, entonces ¿Por que ese cerezo es tan especial? — Por que ahí lo conocí — Madara tuvo que bufar ante eso — ¿A quien? — Cualquier persona que sea potencial daño a su presa sufrirá su ira — Matoba Seiji— Yaoi
1. Prólogo: Un exorcista, una persona

Exorcistas y Natsume

Prologo: Un exorcista, una persona

Era su culpa.

Todo lo que le ocurría a su nieto era su culpa, por tener sus genes, solo por eso…

Reiko nunca fue la persona más consiente del mundo, siempre estuvo sola y morirá sola, esa era la idea a la que se había resignado desde que fue consciente de lo que veía eran seres que no debería poder ver. Quedo embarazada antes de casarse, desgracia para la familia, eso es lo que dicen los demás, tal vez sea verdad, no le importa. Su hija, falleció a temprana edad, es injusto, la dejo sola, pensó que tal vez el marido de su niña no la dejaría sola, se equivocó, él también la dejo sola.

Frágil, que frágil es el cuerpo humano.

Solo quedaba su nieto, si ella desaparecía, ¿Él también se quedaría solo? Ah, pero el también heredo su vista, nunca estaría solo, los youkai estarían con él, algunos para bien, otros para mal, pero él tiene que aprender a diferenciarlos.

— ¿Estas bien abuela?— Pequeño Natsume, eres demasiado amable, demasiado sincero, morirás joven si sigues haciendo tantas imprudencias.

—Sí, no te preocupes, soy fuerte, no como cierto enano llorón—Él lloraba a la mínima, era muy sentimental, si un youkai sufría, el sufría con él, lloraba con cualquier mínima cosa que le sucediera a los demás, demasiado sincero, demasiado sentimental

—Pero…— Ella soltó un sonido parecido a un gruñido, no le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para valerse por sí misma.

— ¡Que estoy bien enclenque! Mejor ve a estudiar de una buena vez—Vio como ese rostro se volvía aún más deprimente, lo entendía, odiaba la primaria, nadie lo entiende, nadie ve lo mismo que él, por desgracia, es el único lugar en donde se puede estudiar.

— ¡Volveré pronto!— El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le confirmo que él se fue.

Detesta sentirse así.

Débil, frágil, ah, como odiaba la vejez. Por culpa de su fragilidad su nieto tenía que cuidarla ¡Patético! Suficiente tenía con cuidarse a él mismo como para tener que cuidarla a ella.

Como odiaba estar prostrada en cama.

Takashi pasó todo el día entre sonrisas falsas, esquivando piedras de los otros niños, y preocupación por su abuela. Es la edad, se convence de eso, su abuela ha vivido bastante tiempo, tal vez mas del que un humano pueda esperar. Pero es tan enfermiza, bien se dice que un poder tan grande no puede estar demasiado tiempo en este mundo.

Al volver a casa, un youkai lo persiguió para comerlo, o al menos eso supuso por los gruñidos y las claras ganas de atacarlo, una lástima que ese youkai no pudiera hablar, así tal vez podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Por supuesto, Natsume no podía permitirle tal hazaña, por lo que corrió.

Corrió y corrió, sin descanso, buscando un santuario, templo, o algún lugar donde el youkai lo dejara en paz, no podía llevar ese ser a su casa, debía deshacerse de él antes de ir a su casa, su abuela se estresaría sin ningún motivo importante, se preocuparía por el como de costumbre, él no puede permitir que eso suceda, su abuela debe estar en paz.

Además, no es como si estuviera del todo desprotegido.

Es solo… no quiere lastimarlos, no se quiere defender, lleva talismanes en sus bolsillos, pero no los ocupara, no hasta que sea realmente necesario, tiene escrito en su brazo con tinta un hechizo protector, todo está bien, no pasara nada, no hay porque lastimar a ese youkai, no hay porque preocupar a su abuela.

Luego de correr término perdido en el bosque, pero al menos ese youkai ya no lo persigue. Debe descansar, pero si lo hace es posible que ese youkai lo encuentre, mejor esconderse para poder descansar. El youkai no podía volar, la altura sería un buen lugar, tal vez sobre un árbol. Tuvo que ser un árbol bajo, después de todo con unas manos tan pequeñas, un cuerpo tan débil, y cansado como estaba, no era buena idea subir muy alto, solo quería un escondite.

Un cerezo fue el escogido, florecido, un color esplendido y con ramas fuertes como para soportar su peso. El youkai nombrado lo perdió de vista, el olor de las flores de cerezo camuflando su esencia tan especial.

Aun así, no quiso bajar pronto, se sentía bien ahí, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño, lejos de la vista de las personas, lejos de la vista de los youkai.

O al menos eso pensó, no tardo su paz en ser interrumpida por un joven, adolescente, no lo suficientemente maduro para ser mucho más grande que él, pero si lo suficiente como para tenerle respeto.

¿Por qué será? Su presencia era asfixiante, no parecía haberse dado cuenta que él estaba observando desde lo alto. Cabello negro como la noche, largo, demasiado largo ¿No le molestara cuando intenta hacer cualquier movimiento? Takashi no quería ni saber cuánto cuidado necesitaba toda esa cantidad de cabello.

El chico en cuestión sentía una fuerza espiritual fuerte, demasiado para su gusto, la sentía cerca pero no lograba visualizarla, los youkai de la zona, bajo amenaza claro está, le dijeron que el jefe de la zona no era un youkai, sino una humana, una humana a la que desde hace algunos años dejaron de ver, demasiado vieja como para seguir luchando contra ellos, demasiado fuerte como para atreverse a atacarla. Sin duda, era un sector pacifico.

Además, la anciana no estaba sola, aparentemente tenía un guardián, un chico demasiado amable, los youkai menores hablaban de él como si fuera un Dios, los mayores, con respeto y cariño, y los youkai sin capacidad de hablar, se mostraban agresivos, probablemente con ganas de devorar a ambas personas, exorcizó a la mayoría de ellos.

Aunque esos youkai eran débiles en comparación a él, la cantidad era mayor a la esperada y no tenía shikis cerca. Tuvo que alejarse de la zona, después de todo su misión no era acabar con los youkai salvajes, si no buscar algún youkai poderoso, alguno manipulable, era una prueba que le impuso su padre, debía poder conseguir su propio shiki que no fuera creado por el humano.

Y por eso estaba ahí, en la fuente de un gran poder espiritual, se atrevería a decir, incluso mayor al de él mismo.

Pensó que si fingía bajar la guardia, ese ser se mostraría y atacaría, por lo que se sentó al lado de un árbol de cerezo, apoyo su espalda en este, era mejor tener la espalda protegida en algún lugar.

Sus sentidos alerta, la mano cuidadosamente colocada cerca de su arco, la otra apoyada en el carcaj que había dejado a un lado.

Tal vez fuera por tener los sentidos tan afinados en ese momento lo que le provoco el estornudo, una flor de cerezo había caído delicadamente, apoyándose justo en su nariz, el polen afectando rápidamente. Estornudo varias veces más.

¿Sabían que cuando uno estornuda no puede tener los ojos abiertos? Pues, en el intervalo en que estornudaba, Takashi Natsume, curioso del visitante inesperado, oculto entre las ramas del cerezo y sus flores, decidió que ver estornudar al desconocido era mejor que verlo moverse tan elegante, con un aura opresiva, una aura de dictador. Por lo que, como el niño que es, decidió que era mejor jugar con el desconocido que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Natsume movía las ramas, lentamente pero brusco, tenía que parecer que el viento provocaba la repentina caída de las flores, o podían descubrirlo. Al caer la primera flor, obtuvo un estornudo en respuesta, a Takashi le pareció extraño que el joven pudiera hacer ese tipo de expresión.

Volvió a agitar la rama, obtuvo varios estornudos más, cada uno agitando más al joven, el cual parecía desesperado por dejar de estornudar, esa reacción solo le trajo una sonrisa a Natsume, y continuo molestando al desconocido, pronto olvido que se suponía debía esconderse, sacudió la rama bastante tiempo, y el desconocido no podía parar de estornudar.

Desde la vista de Natsume, era gracioso a la par de hermoso, flores de cerezo enredándose en el cabello largo de ese joven, flores que se sobresaltaban ante la fuerza del estornudo, flores que le daban un aire irreal al suceso.

Finalmente la entretención se detuvo.

Al de pelo negro como la noche le llamo la atención, no recordaba que hubieran tantas flores de cerezo en el suelo, es como si hubieran decidido caerse solo para darle un ataque de estornudos, levanto la vista. Era una visión curiosa, un niño, no debía tener más de 7 años, estaba trepado en el dichoso cerezo, se notaba que estaba sonriendo a la par que contenía la carcajada que intentaba ser libre, parecía ser que por el movimiento que generaba en las ramas, no se había dado cuenta que él mismo ya estaba cubierto de ellas, pelo rubio adornado con un fondo de hermosas flores a su alrededor, pero a él eso le daba igual, pues se encontró con unos ojos de oro líquido.

Natsume trago seco, su sonrisa muriendo en el momento en que se vio descubierto, desde algún momento el otro estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa que claramente era de mentira, una sonrisa manipuladora, una sonrisa que era bastante clara con sus intenciones, mas, no permitiendo que se viera su contenido, un joven extraño sin duda.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—El extraño hablo primero. Natsume no quiso responderle, no sabía si se trataba de un youkai o un humano, además, Takashi tenía miedo, no sabía que consecuencia podía traerle esa pequeña broma recién hecha.

—Mi abuela me dijo que los nombres tenían poder, así que no le diera mi nombre a cualquiera—Natsume vio como los labios de ese joven cambiaron a ser burla, ya no era una sonrisa de manipulación, era una sonrisa que se burlaba claramente de él

—Y aun así te divertiste a mi costa ¿No crees que eres cruel?—Natsume tuvo que hacer un puchero, era distinto, el solo quería divertirse, no tenía muchos lugares donde entretenerse, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, jamás tuvo la intención de hacer daño, en cambio, nadie sabía que podía hacer esa persona.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?—El otro joven tuvo que reírse en voz baja al ver el intento del pequeño por esconderse nuevamente en las ramas, pero al ver que no tenía resultado, se retraía a sí mismo, intentando hacerse más pequeño, ocultándose levemente con el gorro que tenía para protegerse del sol.

—Matoba Seiji, puedes llamarme Seiji — Matoba necesitaba que el pequeño entrara en confianza, parecía conocer mejor la zona que él mismo, o si no, simplemente el enano se había perdido, pero dudaba que fuera el caso, de ser así, estaría llorando o algo, no estaría trepado en un árbol

—Matoba, es muy pronto para llamarte por tu nombre— Seiji tuvo que reconocer, el mocoso era increíblemente precavido y perceptivo, aunque fuera inútil, parecía saber sus intenciones y por lo tanto escapar, parecía saber que Matoba solo le habla por el simple hecho que lo quiere utilizar para algo.

—Entonces, dime, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?—De algún modo, pareciera que él niño recordara algo, y se pusiera algo triste.

—Tengo 7 años, y… estaba por ir, pero me distraje… persiguiendo un gato…— Era mentira, lo sabe porque el mismo es un gran mentiroso, las palabras sonaban convincentes, pero la sonrisa, era suave, y vacía, simplemente, no podía ser verdad, además esos ojos, parecían ver la lejanía, ha visto ojos como esos toda su vida.

—Hm, si gustas puedo ayudarte a encontrar ese gato, por cierto yo tengo 14 años— Vio como los ojos del niño se agrandaban, estaba impresionado sin duda, Matoba tenía la impresión, de que eran pocas las ocasiones (O las personas) Las que le habían ofrecido ayuda alguna en su vida.

—No es necesario, ya volverá solo, además… Por cierto, Matoba, ¿Qué haces en el bosque con un arco?—El niño parecía dispuesto a tener una conversación sin bajar del árbol, es más, cada vez se aferraba con más fuerza al tronco.

— ¿Hm? Oh, esto, es para cazar, quería encontrar una buena presa, pero por el momento no parece que sucederá hoy, que remedio tendré que venir de nuevo—O más bien, su padre no permitirá que se vaya de esa ciudad si no encuentra un buen shiki, tenía que probar que podía ser un bien exorcista, por eso es que lo dejo solo en una zona con alta posibilidad de encontrar algún shiki que pudiera usar.

—Ya veo…—Ninguno supo que más decir, o al menos hasta que se escuchó un rugido, sin duda un youkai, las hojas de cada árbol a su alrededor se agitaron, solo se escucha el sonido de estas hojas al moverse.

El youkai que llevo a Natsume a esconderse los había encontrado. Nada sorprendente considerando el aura natural de Takashi y el aroma a exorcista de Matoba.

—Parece que si encontrare alguna presa—Ahora el problema era el niño—Lo lamento pero parece que tengo que irme—Se sorprendió cuando el pequeño bajo rápidamente del árbol, casi espantado, por la agilidad que presento al hacerlo dedujo que no era la primera ni la última vez que realizaba esa acción.

—Recomiendo que corra señor cazador—Y el niño corrió en dirección del youkai.

¿Acaso era posible…?

Matoba lo siguió, tal vez fuera una coincidencia, pero no podía arriesgarse, aunque Matoba viniera de una familia de exorcistas, él sabía que era raro el don de ver un youkai, incluso muchos exorcistas no los veían muy nítidamente, algunos la nada misma y solo conservaban el titulo porque de vez en cuando tenían suerte.

Además, se dio cuenta un poco tarde, pero el poder espiritual que sintió en un principio se movía, sin duda, el niño que hasta el momento solo se había dedicado a molestarlo, era la fuente de él.

Para cuando alcanzo al niño, vio a un youkai en el suelo, con un sello roto.

—Parece ser, que alguien intento sellarlo, pero el sello quedo mal hecho, por lo que solo era capaz de gruñir, seguramente estaba muy enfadado—Y ahora con el sello roto, Seiji era capaz de ver que ese youkai, era bastante competente, era más o menos pequeño, pero no interesaba.

— ¿Eh?—Por la cara sorprendida del niño, Matoba infiere que él no lo puede ver

—Niño, gracias por romper el sello, no tenía la intención de asustarte, pero en cuanto me di cuenta que podías verme, te perseguí para que lo rompieras—Matoba estaba por responder, después de todo, el niño por la cara de impactado que tiene seguramente no ve nada, y tiene preguntas sobre la frase que dijo antes.

—No, no es nada—A Seiji son pocas las cosas que logran sorprenderlo, pero sin duda fue una grata sorpresa que el niño fuera capaz de verlos. —Entonces si me disculpas—Huyó, sin duda alguna, el niño no estaba impactado por escuchar una frase fuera de lugar, estaba impactado porque se dio cuenta antes que él, que ambos veían lo mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres exorcista?—Ahora que el niño se fue, la mirada del youkai cambió radicalmente, sin duda conteniendo su verdadera naturaleza con su salvador presente, posiblemente con la esperanza de poder devorarlo más tarde.

—Conviértete en mi seguidor—Sin duda el youkai era fuerte, lo sabía, pero en este momento, recién liberado de un sello, debe estar habituándose a ser libre de nuevo.

— ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?— ¿Oh? Un youkai civilizado

—Puedes quedarte con la vida del chico—Ante eso, el youkai lo ataco, logro hacerle un pequeño rasguño en el estómago, pero sin duda, si lo hubiera alcanzado, sus tripas estarían regadas en el sueño

— ¡Insolente! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero la vida de mi salvador!? ¡Traicionero humano!—Matoba estaba sorprendido nuevamente, nunca conoció un youkai así.

—Ya veo, disculpa mi rudeza, entonces ¿Qué deseas?—Era un día extraño sin duda, tal vez estuviera de suerte, no estaba seguro.

— ¡Nada que un humano como tú puedas darme!—Una lástima, tendrá que hacerlo obedecer mediante un hechizo.

— ¿Qué te parece si a cambio de tu lealtad, dejo al niño vivir?—Por supuesto, Matoba no tenía ninguna intención de ir tras la vida del niño, le llamo la atención, era interesante, era capaz de que un youkai como ese hiciera esa clase de expresión

—Si te devorará ahora, el niño estaría bien después—Matoba no cambio la expresión de su rostro, su sonrisa mentirosa continuaba intacta.

—Pero luego mi clan vendría y sin duda estaría interesado en un niño como ese—Si no lo estuvieran, él mismo Seiji los golpearía.

— ¡Asqueroso exorcista! —Sin duda alguna el youkai se estaba enfadando

—Qué te parece esto, el clan Matoba protegerá al niño si es que él lo desea—El youkai parecía pensárselo.

—Es lo menos que puedo ofrecer por liberarme de ese sello, la vida de los humanos son cortas, el trato terminara en cuanto el mocoso fallezca, o tú lo hagas—Que youkai más extraño

—Hecho, tu nombre desde ahora es…—Sus palabras se las llevo el viento—Tu primera tarea es ir a presentarte en la mansión de los Matoba, lleva este papel y te dejaran entrar, habla con la cabeza de la familia e infórmale que la misión está completa, que envié alguien para buscarme—Después de todo no tenía dinero, no tenía comida, estaba a su merced hasta que encontrara un youkai adecuado, lo único que el clan le brindo, fue un lugar de hospedaje.

Takashi corrió asustado, nunca había conocido a otra persona que pudiera verlos, para Natsume, su abuela y el eran especiales. ¿Quién era esa persona? Era espeluznante, Takashi ahora que lo sabía, dudaba que ese arco fuera para cazar, se preocupaba por el youkai, pero se veía fuerte, bien podía escapar… De igual modo, era mejor volver el siguiente día y comprobarlo.

— ¿Abuela? ¡Estoy en casa!—No debía preocupar a su abuela, no era necesario decirle nada aún.

— ¡No grites que me da migraña!— Era mejor que continuara energética, no era necesario contarle sobre el misterioso chico.

— ¡Lo siento! Te preparare tu medicina—

Reiko odiaba esta rutina, odiaba tener que ser cuidada, odiaba preocupar a su nieto, a ella no la engañaba, algo paso, de otro modo, Takashi no se habría tardado tanto, era muy amable, no la haría preocupar por nada, por eso siempre intentaba ser puntual.

Por ahora ella lo dejaría pasar, después de todo, no podía hacer mucho, las consecuencias de estar enferma son demasiadas.

Al día siguiente Matoba se aburría, suponía tardarían algunos días en ir a buscarlo, si es que lo hacían, después de todo, debían comprobar que el shiki dijera la verdad, este tenía que encontrar la casa, y por sobre todo, debían comprobar si era _útil_.

El problema ahora era pensar en cómo lograría sobrevivir esos días, no tenía alimento, no tenía dinero, probablemente tendrá que asegurar la zona, y ver si encontraba al niño extraño, por mucho que intentara pensar en otra cosa, el niño le era de su interés, esos ojos extraños, como los de un gato, parecían observar más de lo que tendría, Seiji pensaba, que si se descuidaba un segundo, esos ojos podrían ver su corazón.

— ¿Podría decirme donde están las primarias de este pueblo?—Comenzaría a mirar por esos sectores.

—Claro, pero ¿Por qué?—Por la forma en que lo miraba la dueña del hotel en el que se hospedaba, estaba claro que pensaba que era alguna clase de pedófilo, o un asesino en serie, aunque eso no sonaba mal…

—Tengo un amigo y quería sorprenderlo, no sabe que estoy aquí, pero olvide donde estudiaba—Ante eso la anciana sonrió mas cálidamente, tragándose la mentira, y probablemente recriminándose mentalmente por pensar así, después de todo, aunque Matoba no se comportaba como tal, era también un niño ante los ojos de la sociedad.

—Solo sigue este mapa, a alguna de estas primarias tendrá que ir—Agradeciéndole cordialmente a la señora, Matoba se dispuso a seguir el camino que ella le indico, ella parecía encantada con la idea de un joven tan educado como él, ah~ tan fácil de convencer.

Matoba solo pasaba frente las primarias, sin ninguna intención de entrar, una presencia como esa es difícil de ocultar, no era necesario tenerlo frente a frente para saber que el joven estaba presente.

Takashi estaba incomodo, un youkai estaba en la ventana mirándolo directamente, sabe que tiene que ignorarlo, pero era tan difícil, sus compañeros cuchicheaban, posiblemente empezando a darse cuenta que él estaba actuando extraño.

Ninguno dijo algo sobre molestarlo, pero por la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de algunos de ellos estaba claro que más tarde tendría que huir si no quería que le tiraran piedras, no le importaba, ninguno de ellos veía lo mismo que él. No podía culparlos, él era el extraño, por su mente paso la imagen del niño de sonrisa manipuladora e inamovible. ¿A él también lo molestarían?

Sin que nadie de lo esperara, el vidrio exploto, el youkai desapareciendo por la flecha que lo ha atravesado, la flecha quedando clavada en la pared, un rasguño en la mejilla de Natsume producto de la flecha, esta vez nadie le echo la culpa, han visto la flecha, pero Natsume está seguro, no ven el papel probablemente hechizado.

Todos curiosos se empujan para ver quien ha lanzado esa fecha, las niñas rumoreando sobre un joven atractivo, nadie lo conoce salvo Natsume, esa sonrisa manipuladora y mentirosa, cabello largo y sedoso, para Takashi era claro quién era.

Matoba finalmente encontró la primaria del niño, no le sorprendió que hubiera un youkai molestando en las cercanías, como exorcista, hizo lo típico, saco una flecha y disparo, por desgracia, aunque sabía que el niño estaba ahí, no lo veía, la flecha luego de atravesar al youkai y la ventana, casi le da al niño, no lo veía antes debido a que aquel youkai era grande y tapaba que es lo que había detrás de él.

Oro líquido versus los ojos tranquilos del exorcista, estaba claro que cada uno pensaba lo propio sobre lo sucedido, Matoba solo levanto la mano en señal de reconocimiento y saludo.

Rápidamente profesores, y otro personal de la primaria salió en busca del responsable, para cuando estaban afuera, no había nadie.

—¿Estas bien Natsume?—Takashi en realidad era inconsciente de que lo que el catalogaba de un rasguño, para los demás se veía bastante serio, salía más sangre de la necesaria, caía delicadamente, como una lagrima sanguinaria, después de todo corto apenas unos milímetros más abajo del ojo, a lo más un centímetro.

—Si—Los alumnos empezaron a alejarse, asustados al darse cuenta de la sangre que teñía el uniforme de su compañero.

—De igual modo ve a la enfermería a que te revisen, tendremos que demandar a ese joven, fue muy peligroso, sin mencionar que se produjo destrucción de propiedad ajena—Natsume coloco una mano sobre su herida intentando que coagulara lo más pronto posible, no necesitaba preocupar a los demás.

Salió del salón sin decir nada y se dirigió a la enfermería.

La enfermera se preocupó instantáneamente, limpio el área, desinfecto, uso un paño para sacar el exceso, y presiono para detener el sangrado, finalmente coloco un parche en la zona, la cual por desgracia era cercana al ojo, por lo que el parche impedía que pudiera ver, se sentía como un pirata con un ojo parchado.

—Si te sientes mareado, ven aquí inmediatamente, cuando llegues a tu casa, come mucho, necesitas recuperar la sangre perdida—Natsume solo asintió, hizo una reverencia leve y fue a su salón.

Al llegar descubrió que todos los alumnos fueron despechados a sus hogares para dejar a la policía hacer su trabajo de revisar lo dañado.

—Eh… así que la denuncia iba en serio—De alguna manera le sorprendió, luego de procesarlo, vio que tenía mucho sentido, sin duda era porte de arma blanca, y uso irregular, a parte claro, de daño a propiedad privada, no tenía nada de extraño.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¿Podrías decirnos tu versión de los hechos? Después de todo fuiste el más afectado y estabas al lado de la ventana ¿Viste algún sospechoso?—Sin duda un policía nuevo, de otro modo sabría que no se puede tomar como testigo a un menor de edad.

Por fortuna un policía que se notaba tenia más experiencia recrimino al que hizo la pregunta. Natsume no quería tanta atención, tomo sus cosas y corrió, no quería más preguntas.

Era temprano, si volvía a esas horas su abuela sabría que algo había sucedido, sobre todo por la herida en su mejilla, Takashi sospechaba que luego tendría un color feo, esperaba de corazón que no se le infectara.

No llego lejos, 2 cuadras después se encontró con que Matoba lo esperaba apoyado en un muro.

— ¿Te apetece hablar?—Seiji intentaba aparentar refugio, fuerza, protección, necesitaba que el chico confiara en él, después de todo lo deseaba para el clan.

—No ¿Por qué disparaste contra el youkai? ¡No estaba haciendo nada!—Fue un alivio, le preocupaba que pensara que sus intenciones eran atentar contra su vida, pero aun así una sorpresa, no pensó jamás que lo culparía por atacar un youkai.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa una criatura como esa? Simplemente pensé que era una molestia, así que lo elimine, además, ¿No ha sufrido bastante por culpa de los youkai? ¿Por qué los proteges?—Vio como el niño quería ser incluso más pequeño de lo que era, quería protegerse de él, de causaba gracia, ¿Se protegía de los humanos pero no de los youkai? Incompresible

— ¡Pero! ¡No hizo nada malo!—Cuanta pasión, para alguien que parecía ser tan tranquilo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de esto en otro lugar? Aquí llamamos mucho la atención—Al menos el niño era consciente de que debía cuidar sus acciones, parpadeo un par de veces, antes de asentir renuente, sin duda un niño extraño.

Caminaron con calma, Matoba entretenido por la manera en que el enano lo miraba, vigilándolo, como si fuera a sacar su arco en cualquier momento, como si el pequeño pudiera evitarlo, era divertido molestarlo, aunque no fuera su intención, Seiji sabía que su forma de sonreír lo molestaba, pero bueno, el niño se enfadaba por nimiedades, extraño.

Natsume reconoció el camino, sin duda lo llevaba de nuevo al bosque, se detuvieron en el cerezo.

—Este parece ser un buen sitio— Matoba se sentó apoyándose en el cerezo, por el contrario, el niño mantuvo su distancia, alerta, como un gato listo para atacar si lo intentas tocar, de algún modo tierno.

— ¿Qué paso con el youkai de ayer? —Matoba no pensó que esa sería su primera pregunta, incomprensible, ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por un youkai? Era interesante, y una molestia.

—No debes preocuparte, está bien. Más importante, ¿Escucharías mi propuesta?—El pequeño retrocedió un paso aferrándose a sus útiles escolares con fuerza, posiblemente para calmar sus nervios.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Por el momento, parecía dispuesto a escucharlo, es extraño sin lugar a dudas, es decir, recién lo estaba recriminando por exorcizar al youkai, y sin duda esta incomodo en su presencia, entonces ¿Por qué escucharlo? De momento se lo concedería a su inocencia.

—Únete al clan Matoba—El niño estaba sorprendido, luego paso su rostro a mostrarse furioso

—No quiero—Es una lastima

—Ni siquiera sabes que es el clan—Matoba aunque aparente lo contrario con su elegancia natural, no tiene mucha paciencia, sin quererlo realmente, se levantó, nadie los rechazaba.

—Probablemente es un clan de exorcistas, de personas como tú—Parecía haberse tragado a propósito el "De personas crueles y manipuladoras" Buen chico

— ¿Oh? ¿Sabes de los exorcistas?— ¿De dónde habrá sacado esa información un chico como él?

—Mi abuela sabe algunas técnicas, me enseño unas pocas, pero no me gusta usarlas—La cara del chico lo dejo claro, no le gustaba lastimar a los youkai.

—Sigo sin entender porque proteges tanto los youkai—Ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta de cuando Matoba de acerco a Natsume, la repentina cercanía espanto a Takashi, ese sobresalto fue suficiente para que Seiji se diera cuenta de las intenciones de escapar del menor, por instinto le sujeto de ambos brazos y acerco su cara

—Suéltame—Pero Seiji lo ignoraba, necesitaba entenderlo.

— ¿Acaso piensas en ellos como humano? Te manipularan, te mentirán —La imagen del youkai que ofreció su libertad a cambio de la seguridad del pequeño paso por su mente, pero la deshecho inmediatamente

— ¿¡Es eso un problema?!—Seiji suspiro derrotado, el niño era terco, tuvo que soltarlo, si seguía presionándolo era posible que el pequeño se espantara, y no era la idea.

Por desgracia (O fortuna) Su estómago gruño, claramente en protesta por la falta de alimento.

— ¿Quieres mi almuerzo? Como salimos temprano gracias a cierta persona… no lo necesitare—Matoba estuvo a punto de negarse, no necesitaba la compasión de un enano como ese, pero su estómago sonó de nuevo, mejor a rebajarse y aceptar la comida a humillarse a sí mismo al ser orgulloso y no detener a su estómago.

—Lo tomare como una forma de proteger a tu futuro líder—El niño decía algo pero no le importaba, era entretenido verlo intentando defenderse de las burlas.

Y continuo como rutina, Matoba esperaba que Natsume terminara su horario escolar para convencerlo de unirse al clan, alguna que otra vez, protegiéndolo de los otros niños que parecían querer aprovechar que el niño no pudiera ver temporalmente por uno de sus ojos.

Natsume le daba parte de su almuerzo, después de todo el cocinaba en su casa, su abuela no tenía que levantarse bajo ningún concepto.

Finalmente, esa ilusión de paz termino.

Repentinamente, Reiko Natsume falleció, no hubo tiempo de hacer un funeral o llorar su muerte, un familiar se lo llevo esa misma noche, no queriendo arreglar el funeral de lo que para él era una desconocida que lo dejo con la carga de un niño. El funeral se arregló con el dinero heredado de Natsume desde la distancia, nadie asistió. Fue la policía y el servicio médico legal los que arreglaron una tumba para la señora que aparentemente vivía sola. Los papeles para trasladar a Natsume los hizo el familiar sin consultar a nadie, a veces preocupando a las autoridades al ir con un olor fuerte a alcohol, pero no hicieron nada para evitar que él se llevara al niño.

Ese familiar solo le interesaba el dinero que heredo Takashi. Para cuando Takashi cumpliera los 18 años, de ese fondo, no quedaría nada.

—Supongo que hoy tampoco vendrá—Era el último día que Matoba pasaría en ese pueblo, finalmente el clan quedo satisfecho con el nuevo shiki adquirido, y se le permitió a Matoba Seiji volver. —Si ibas a desaparecer cualquier día, bien podrías al menos haberme dicho tu nombre—El cerezo fue testigo de la pequeña y extraña amistad basada en extorciones, manipulación y renuencia.

Y el cielo de la primera sonrisa triste y añorante que mostraría Matoba Seiji.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y eso fue el prólogo. Esto lo pensé luego de ver los talismanes que tenía Reiko en el anime pegados a su bate, eso sugiere que sabía técnicas de exorcistas, y pensé, lástima que no le enseño nada a su nieto, y fue como, ¿Por qué no? Y surgió esto. Además, Reiko creo el libro de los amigos, dudo que tinta por si sola tenga ese poder, algo tiene que haber hecho. Y eso.**_

 _ **Ciao ciao~**_


	2. Morder para defender, arañar para atacar

Exorcistas y Natsume

Capítulo 1: Morder para defender, arañar para atacar.

—¿Quieres que te guiemos Natsume?—

—No es necesario, si me dicen donde queda puedo ir solo—

—Si tu lo dices—

Takashi Natsume tenía un problema.

—¡Apúrate Natsume o se enfriara la comida de Touko!—Uno muy serio

—¡Espera! ¡Nyanko-sensei!— Y eso es…

No encuentra un cerezo.

Es una tontería, algo sin importancia. Pero para Takashi lo es todo.

Desde que tiene memoria, siempre busca un cerezo. Esa casi una tradición para él. Cada vez que se mudaba, cada vez que lo recibía una nueva familia, cada vez que se cambiaba de ciudad, cada vez que cambiaba de instituto, primaria, secundaria, o lo que sea. Siempre busca un cerezo; no cualquier cerezo, siempre busca uno en específico. No tiene que estar en la ciudad, esa es su primera condición; tiene que estar en un bosque, la segunda, no tiene que ser muy viejo o muy nuevo; la tercera, debe soportar su peso.

—¡Apúrate Natsume! Mientras más rápido encontremos ese cerezo, más rápido podremos disfrutar de la comida de Touko —

—¡Nyanko-sensei! No vayas a causarles problemas a los Fujiwara—Takashi nunca entenderá como ese gato gordo puede correr cerro arriba sin problemas, pero jamás perder peso.

—¿Y que hay de los problemas que me causas a mi? ¡Necesito una recompensa y la comida de Touko lo vale! Pero en serio… ¿Por qué buscar un cerezo? Los cerezos son comunes ¿Por qué ese cerezo es tan especial?— ¿Por que buscar un cerezo con esas características?

—Porque ahí lo conocí— Madara tuvo que bufar ante eso.

—¿A quién?—Cualquier persona que sea potencial daño para su presa sufrirá su ira.

—No lo sé. Pero se que conocí a alguien en un cerezo — Takeshi recuperó energías inmediatamente al lograr visualizar el cerezo del que le hablo Nishimura.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Me haces buscar un cerezo por qué conociste a alguien que no recuerdas? Estas mal de la cabeza Natsume— A veces los humanos son tan extraños…

—Es posible que este mal de la cabeza. Sensei, tu sabes que Reiko era mi abuela ¿Verdad? Pues, cuando ella estuvo muy enferma, conocí a alguien, no lo volví a ver porque ella murió repentinamente y me mudé ese mismo día. Es parte de lo poco que recuerdo. En una de las casas donde me quedé. Creo que era la casa de la madrina de un pariente lejano. No estoy seguro, en fin; la dueña de la casa una vez llegó muy borracha. Me golpeó con una botella en la nuca hasta dejarme inconsciente; desde entonces tengo vacíos en mi memoria, recuerdo algunas de las técnicas que me enseñó Reiko. Pero hay otras que no recuerdo para nada. Olvide a muchas personas también — Natsume acarició levemente la corteza del tronco del cerezo mientras narraba; atrayendo la atención de Madara, lo hacía con cariño, anhelando. Estaba claro que lo poco que recordaba Natsume le era valioso.

—Eso explica porque estas tan loco. Podrías preguntarle a Hinoe si conoce una manera de recuperar tu memoria— Seguramente la youkai estaría feliz con ayudar a Natsume.

—No es importante; además fue hace mucho ya— Que poco sentido de la auto-preservación.

—¿Y? ¿Te sirve este cerezo?—Después de todo el tiempo que invirtieron buscándolo, Madara esperaba de corazón que si lo fuera.

—Supongo, esta florecido. Se parece bastante al cerezo que recuerdo, tal vez un poco más grande pero no importa; después de todo, siempre busco un cerezo más que nada por el valor que le doy. Es la única constante que siempre tendré, vaya a donde vaya siempre habrá un cerezo con las características que busco— Natsume se sentó bajo el cerezo, estaba tan cansado…

—¡Natsume no te duermas! ¡La comida! ¡Piensa en la comida esperándonos!— Pero Takashi estaba muy relajado. O lo estuvo hasta que una flor cayó en su nariz haciéndolo estornudar. Natsume es bastante frágil, sin mentir suelen darle fuertes fiebres; no fue ninguna sorpresa que esa minúscula cantidad de polen lo afectará de tal manera. Estornudo varias veces, causando la risa descontrolada de Nyanko-sensei. Natsume continuo estornudando a la par que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle a Nyanko-sensei que dejará de reírse, pero como era interrumpido continuamente por él mismo al estornudar, no lograba decir una sola frase coherente provocando que la risa del gato aumentará cada vez más. Para cuando Natsume se dio cuenta, estaba rodeado de flores de cerezo. En algún momento la única flor paso a ser decenas. Varias enredadas en su cabello.

Elevó al vista en busca del origen de tal cantidad de flores. Pero se encontró con la vista de un joven elegante sentado en una de las ramas del cerezo. Tenía una sonrisa burlona, un ojo parchado y mirada traviesa.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?— El pelinegro lo decía con ironía. Sobre todo porque miraba fijamente a Nyanko-sensei. Pero, no era posible ¿Verdad? Que el supiera sobre los youkais…

—¿Quién eres?—Por unos segundos le pareció que el desconocido se sorprendió con la pregunta, aunque luego lo disimulo sonriendo con una ironía rota, como si le lastimará pero a la vez ya supiera de ante mano que eso pasaría.

—Muy mal niño. Primero tienes que presentarte a ti mismo— Para Natsume, esa persona estaba loca; apareció de la nada. Le hablo de la nada; en serio ¿Que es lo que quiere? —Aunque como sé que eres un maleducado, te lo perdonare esta vez. Mi nombre es Matoba Seiji, pero tu puedes llamarme Seiji—

—¿Matoba?—Madara reconocería es de nombre donde fuera; malditos exorcistas…, ¡Malditas flores! ¡Camuflaron el olor! El olor inconfundible a exorcista…

—Matoba, es muy pronto para llamarte por tu nombre—Takashi tuvo dolor de cabeza, no, fue más que eso. Fue como un flash. Ah… que hermoso es el deja vû. Y que cruel el recordarlo después de tantos años. Aunque le pareció ver a Matoba reírse levemente. Y sintió como una corriente en su cuerpo.

—¡Natsume!—¿Por qué te asustas pequeño gato? ¿Es porque tu dueño se desmayo?

—Con que así se llamaba…— Matoba estaba sorprendido. Aunque si le preguntarás a Nyanko-sensei o al mismo Natsume, ninguno podría dar fe de ello.

Pero es así. Matoba estaba sorprendido; no espero volver a ver al niño que se volvió adolescente en un lugar como ese. Ni espero que este no lo recordará; y mucho menos espero que se desmayara, básicamente, no esperaba enterarse de lo que escucho.

No es que se queje, eso lo vuelve todo mas fácil.

O al menos lo sería si el gato que parecía de peluche no resultará ser un youkai gigante que al parecer sirve a Natsume ya que esta sobre él de manera protectora. Matoba puede decir con seguridad, que era un youkai poderoso. Aunque no digno de su amo. Natsume si quisiera; podría tener a un Dios a su servicio. (Ah, pero si obligan a un Dios a algo como eso, se vuelve un demonio)

—¡Malditos exorcistas! Si no es uno, es el otro—No le extraña que haya un exorcista interesado en el joven. Era casi seguro que pasaría; pero eso podría ser un problema, bueno, nada que una buena… hmm "platica" no pueda solucionar.

—Te equivocas si crees que yo provoque que se desmayara; estoy atado a un contrato, el clan Matoba lo tiene que proteger; si es que el quiere claro está— El maldito gato no parece creerle. No le culpa ¿Por qué hacerlo?

—El clan Matoba rompe sus promesas, ¿No es por eso que tienes tu ojo sellado?—El youkai puede decir lo que quiera, pero Matoba Seiji lo sabe. Ese youkai no dejará de pensar en cómo es que el bueno de Natsume conoce a la cabeza de uno de los clanes mas poderosos.

—De todos modos, no tienes opción. Confía en mi. Hay que tratarlo y no creo que alguna de sus maldiciones pueda ayudarlo o descubrir porque se desmayo en primer lugar—Seiji puede estar diciéndolo por molestar; pero era verdad. Las personas no suelen desmayarse así porque si. Y sería una lástima perder a una persona con tanto poder.

—Te lo advierto exorcista; si tratas de hacer algo…—la amenaza queda a medio terminar, pues Madara toma su forma nuevamente de gato de la fortuna.

—Me pregunto cómo logró Natsume hacer un contrato con semejante youkai—Porque Matoba sabe que Natsume podría destruir el mundo si quisiera; pero es demasiado amable para hacer algo así.

—Quien sabe— Pero el gato no dira la verdad

Matoba cargo a Natsume al estilo princesa. No era su intención, pero no podía llevarlo en su espalda por culpa del carcaj y el arco. No le preocupaba que los youkais los atacaran. Solían huir de él apenas sentían su poder espiritual, y con Natsume al lado; ese poder debió multiplicarse de una manera inimaginable. Y si algún tonto youkai lo intentaba. Matoba estaba seguro que el gato sería útil. Si no lo eliminaba; bien podía servir de carnada.

Madara se recriminaba, fue descuidado. Debió sentir esa fuerza espiritual desde lejos, debió percibir que había algo mal. Pero; como Nyanko-sensei ha sido muy consentido, suele bajar la guardia. Suele… suele estar simplemente feliz. Se ha malacostumbrado a la presencia de Natsume, cualquier otra fuerza que sienta, la cataloga como "débil" porque no existe fuerza comparable a la de Natsume. Todos son débiles en comparación. Y eso lo ha despistado.

Matoba notaba que el Youkai si tuviera opción, desde hace mucho que lo habría atacado. Pero se contenía, debía apreciar demasiado a "Natsume" Saber su nombre (o apellido, no está seguro) era algo que deseo saber desde siempre (¿Es envidia lo que sientes Se~i~ji~?). Cuando el niño desapareció, lo lamento profundamente; era interesante, era tranquilo, pero apasionado; era cortés, pero si era necesario era imparable. Era la contradicción misma. Pero, cuando aún eran pequeños. Natsume nunca le dijo su nombre. Porque los nombres tienen poder, y el niño sabía que Matoba no era una persona de buenos sentimientos. Ese es posiblemente una de las cosas que más lamenta de cuando era pequeño, el no conseguir que le dijera su nombre, de haber sabido eso, lo habría podido buscar y conseguir que se uniera a su clan. Pero el niño simplemente había desaparecido. Lo había dejado sólo de la nada.

—Suéltalo Matoba— Natori sin duda estaba odiando su día. Comenzó mal y terminó mal.

Para ser sinceros, no comenzó tan mal… vale, comenzó bien, regio, ¡Estupendo! Pero terminó mal así que no cuenta, es como si hubiera empezado mal.

Natori Shuuichi como actor y exorcista; no podía permitirse tener muchos amigos, sólo conocidos o gente de provecho. Como actor, la gente se acercaba por interés, como exorcista, o se alejaban porque él era raro o buscaban su poder. Por eso, Natori quería a Natsume para si mismo. Lo quería como ayudante, alguien en quien confiar. O eso pensó en un principio, no fue hasta mucho más tarde, que se daría cuenta que lo quería como amigo. Pero en un principio, acostumbrado a un mundo en donde era utilizar o ser utilizado. Lo que más podía anhelar, era un compañero de trabajo. Y Natsume tenía talento para eso.

Por desgracia el mocoso también tenía talento para hacerse querer. Su poca humanidad no se lo permitió, no pudo manipularlo. No pudo usarlo. Simplemente, no era correcto. Usar a Natsume, el mismo Natsume que le ofrecía su amistad incondicional (A la par que lo rechazaba como persona (Que bueno, porque Natori se rechaza a si mismo) inconscientemente al detener algunos exorcismos y huir de él cuando estaba en modo actor) era algo que no podía hacer.

Cuando Shuuichi era joven-un niño que cargaba con el apellido Natori-conoció a Matoba. Y se dejó embelesar, lo tentó, y Natori cayó. Matoba era un prodigio, él, un novato. Si le preguntan a cualquier exorcista. A él mismo o a Seiji, sin duda dirán que se llevaban como gato y perro. Pero la verdad, es que Natori lo admiró. Y por admirarlo se corrompió.

Natsume piensa en los youkais como seres que sienten. Es una persona empática, en el pasado Natori también lo fue; pero desde que se contactó con otros exorcistas, sus ojos se ensuciaron, se confundió y perdió su rumbo. Empezó a ver a los youkais como seres que no necesitaban su piedad _"¿No será por qué usas estas cosas que ves todo distorsionado?"_ Matoba hablaba de sus lentes. Pero sinceramente, Natori esta seguro, que si su camino se torció; fue por reconocer que Matoba era un excelente exorcista.—¿No me oíste Matoba? ¡Suéltalo!— Y por lo mismo, sabe lo tóxico que es Matoba, Natori no está dispuesto a que Seiji trastoque al inocente de Natsume, Matoba lo capturará y no lo dejará jamás, porque será su juguete nuevo. Y Natori no está dispuesto a que Matoba juegue con aquel que es la única luz que queda en su mundo.

—¿Por qué debería hacerte caso Shuuichi?— Y Natori se sabe impotente, se sabe inútil y cobarde.

—Esta bajo mi protección, así que suéltalo—Natori miente, el lo sabe, Matoba lo sabe, y Nyanko-sensei lo sabe. Pero es lo único que podría detener a Matoba.

—Desde que tiene 7 años que está bajo la protección del clan Matoba. Y ahora mismo, por si no lo has notado, necesita ayuda. Así que si me disculpas— Eso explicaría porque el gato está siguiendo a Matoba sin intentar recuperar a Natsume, pero Natori no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Entonces iré contigo—Natori sabe que no puede ser imprudente, atacar al líder de un clan significaría huir para siempre. Significaría su fin como exorcista, y sin quererlo realmente, provocaría que Natsume cayera con él.

—Como quieras— Y caminaron en silencio.

Seiji sinceramente no tenía ningún problema con que el actor los acompañara, de hecho, le era hasta provechoso. Porque su presencia, si es que era amigo de Natsume, lo tranquilizaría. De paso, podría interrogarlo y averiguar cosas sobre el joven. Porque, aunque Matoba conociera a Natsume; es de un tiempo lejano, y por desgracia la gente cambia ¡Como habrá evolucionado el alma pura del niño! Sería sumamente entretenido descubrirlo.

Los youkai de rango-medio se sobre-saltaron al ver a su tan preciado Natsume desmayado en brazos de un exorcista, lo que era peor, no iba sólo ¡Eran 2 exorcistas! Su único consuelo era que Madara estaba ahí; pero por algún motivo, por mas que esperaban, no parecía tener intenciones de comerse a esos humanos impertinentes. Tendría que estar bajo algún sello o algo. A los youkai les daba igual, eran los perros de Natsume, si no podían sacarlo de esa situación no tenían derecho a verlo a la cara nunca más. Por eso, hicieron lo más lógico. Buscar a Misuzu o a Hinoe, si estaban juntos aún mejor.

—Nanase, busca a un médico— Al llegar a la "casa" de Matoba (Que era una mansión abandonada que estaban usando de momento) Seiji no perdió tiempo en saludos o algo. Apenas puso un pie al interior, habló, si Nanase lo escucho o no; daba igual, alguien lo habrá escuchado, y habrán acatado la orden.

—Natsume Reiko— Matoba conocía ese nombre, la infame Natsume Reiko. Natsume del libro de los amigos.

—Nanase, tal ves deberías limpiar tus lentes, este es claramente un hombre, no una mujer—Un hombre que curiosamente tenía el mismo apellido que la infame Reiko

Madara tenía la piel de gallina ¿Qué si estaba asustado? ¡Jamás de unos exorcistas de pacotilla! No, simplemente la mansión estaba llena de talismanes, si el fuera un youkai débil es posible que no hubiera sido capaz de pasar; pero como ese no era el caso y su fuerza era extraordinaria no tuvo problemas, simplemente era muy incómodo existir en ese lugar… las cosas que tenía que soportar para cuidar del frágil humano conocido como Natsume Takashi.

—Veo que consiguió un nuevo shiki, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con el? Se ve poderoso— El maldito humano intentó sujetarlo, pero Madara de defendió mordiendo la mano del maldito exorcista.

—Yo que tu no intentaría tocarlo, no es mi shiki ni de Natori, sino del bello durmiente—El exorcista claramente novato, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, repentinamente consciente del peligro que corría al no haber nadie que controlara al youkai y se marchó.

—Hay que ver, inspiras miedo hasta en tus aliados, sin duda eres alguien siniestro— Pero Nyanko-sensei no podía hacer nada, sólo mostrar una confianza que sabe inútil en esa situación.

—A callar demonio, mientras Natsume este inconsciente, no te haremos nada, pero tampoco tienes derecho a hacer algo. Mi deber como líder del clan es proteger a los miembros de él, y ni Natori ni Natsume son parte de él… por ahora; si llegarás a decir algo comprometedor tendría que castigarte y dudo que a tu amo le agrade la idea, por lo que preferiría no tener que hacerlo— Como si Madara fuera a obedecer a un exorcista… pero como lo ha dejado tan indignado no le dirigirá la palabra de igual modo.

—Matoba, ¿Por qué quieres a Natsume en tu clan?— Y ahí estaba Natori intentando dialogar.

—¿No está claro? Es poderoso. Tal vez tenga unas cuantas ideas erróneas sobre los youkai y los exorcistas, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Así que Shuuichi, agradecería que no interfirieras— _Arreglar_

¿Había algo que arreglar en Natsume? _No_

—Pierdes tu tiempo, Natsume no tiene nada que hablar con exorcistas —Natori se sentía hipócrita, cuantas veces el mismo a intentado que Natsume no sea tan inocente e ingenuo… Pero quitarle eso, era hacer que dejará de ser Natsume.

—Puede ser, pero si que tiene algo que hablar con un viejo _amigo_ — Si es que realmente se podían considerar como tal.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Nanase que él es el nieto de Natsume Reiko? Si se lo hubieras dicho, ella habría intentado ayudarte en que él se uniera a tu clan— _Porque hasta hoy que me entero que su apellido era Natsume_

—Te lo dije, fuimos amigos, y hay cosas de las que hay que hablar— _Y Nanase le habría metido ideas que no me benefician en la cabeza_

—Pero…—Hasta aquí

—Natori, te deje acompañarnos, pero eso no te da el derecho a cuestionarme, es más, tendrías que explicarme porque motivos tú lo proteges tanto, si dices que "él no tiene nada que hablar con exorcistas" te recuerdo que tu también lo eres—Se escucho el ruido de movimiento en la habitación de al lado, donde estaba Natsume y el médico, pero ambos exorcistas lo ignoraron.

—No como exorcista, si no como persona, es mi amigo— Natori, Natori, Natori. ¿Aún no te das cuenta? No eres su amigo, sólo un conocido con el que Natsume puede contar en relación a exorcismos. El niño que vive en el templo es su amigo. Tú no.

—¿Y eso a mi me importa por? Deberías aprender a separar trabajo de relaciones interpersonales— Matoba sólo quería molestar un rato.

—¿¡No acabas de decir que lo ayudabas porque eran "amigos"?! No seas hipócrita, ¿Si quiera lo conocías antes de hoy?— Shuuichi sabía que sus argumentos pasarían a oídos sordos.

—No mentí, realmente lo conocía y lo ayudó en parte por eso. Pero si te soy sincero, en realidad no importan mis motivos, lo importante es que al final se quedará en mi clan, aunque él no quiera. Ya lo perdí de vista una vez. No sucederá de nuevo— Natori tenía ganas de rebatirle, pero con un gesto de mano y la entrada de un sirviente tuvo que callar. —Puedes quedarte tranquilo Shuuichi, Natsume esta bien, simplemente se sometió a un estrés repentino, tal vez haya sido mi culpa al verme tan repentinamente — Lo decía tan tranquilo, que Shuuichi dudaba que lo lamentará—Por lo tanto, tu presencia aquí es innecesaria y voy a tener que pedirte que te retires — Aunque Matoba sonreía, varios shikis negros lo rodearon, lo que era una clara amenaza.

—Si crees que me iré sólo porque me amenaces… — Hiiragi apareció a su lado sin necesidad de llamarla.

—No era una amenaza, es un hecho. Te vas— Aunque Hiiragi intentó atacar, un shiki distinto, la redujo.

—Relájate Shuuichi, está el gato para proteger a Natsume, y en realidad no es que el necesite protección ¿O no confías en el?— Antes de que Natori pudiera responder algo, ya se encontraba siendo arrastrado fuera de la mansión, en el camino se encontró con Nanase quien se burló de él, pero no le importó mucho. Si tan solo la mansión no tuviera tantos talismanes, podría haber llevado a sus otros shikis. Ahí si podría haber sido de ayuda. _Excusas_.

—Entonces ¿Por qué sacaste al mocoso Natori?—Para Madara no tenía mucho sentido, lo dejo seguirlos. Si quería tener a Natsume aislado podría simplemente no haberlo dejado seguirlos o encerrarlo en una mazmorra.

—El doctor dijo que lo más recomendable era sacar cualquier cosa estresante de la casa—Y Natori lo es. No para Natsume, si no para Matoba

—Que tipo tan raro—Matoba simplemente continuo sonriendo. Nunca dejaría sólo al gato, de ninguna manera, pero tampoco lo dejaría con Natsume, si hiciera eso, apenas Natsume despertará se lo llevaría lejos. De momento lo dejaría en la habitación continúa de Natsume.

—Nanase— Matoba la buscaba, tenía algo que pedirle, si ella no venía, el tendría que buscarla a ella.

—¿Qué quiere señor?—Nanase siempre tan servicial _(Aburrida, tóxica)_

—Necesito que averigües todo sobre el joven, y con todo me refiero a todo, su familia, amigos, tipo de sangre, incluso la cantidad de cabello de ser necesario — Nanase tan solo lo miro divertida a través de sus anteojos.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en un mocoso?—Matoba chasqueo la lengua, no le gustaba cuando no era obedecido inmediatamente con algo que era importante para él

—Tu haz lo que te digo—Porque para controlar a alguien es necesario saber su debilidad, y aunque Seiji preferiría no tener que llegar a eso, hará lo necesario para que Natsume no lo abandone de nuevo, aunque él no sea feliz, aunque lo odie, Matoba no está dispuesto a que Natsume rechace el clan de nuevo. Porque aunque lo parezca, Matoba no es una persona paciente.

Cuando Matoba entró en la habitación en la que estaba el joven desmayado no está seguro que esperaba, era lógico que estuviera silencioso. Era lógico que estuviera pálido, era lógico que no lo mirara de manera desafiante. Aún no está seguro de porque está tan decepcionado.

Mirándolo tan frágil y quieto, le cuesta recordar que es el mismo niño que le recriminaba exorcizar youkais, que rechazó con fuerza tantas veces unirse a su clan, pero aún así no puede olvidar algo, el hecho de que tenga un sueño apacible a pesar de tantas cosas… es algo que ni el mismo consigue. A veces le asaltan pesadillas sobre el youkai que busca su ojo. Y sabe que Natsume tiene sus propios demonios, y aún así lo ve dormir sin quejarse, duerme demasiado tranquilo ¿Será sano dormir tan tranquilo? No se remueve, no recuerda ninguno de sus traumas. —Que persona tan rara—

—No me hace feliz que me diga eso justamente una persona que se dedica a espiar a otros mientras duermen. Acosador—Matoba tiene que reír al verse descubierto. Como extrañaba verse desafiado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Natsume tenía los ojos cerrados, y sinceramente, no tenía ninguna gana de abrirlos en los próximos minutos

—Gracias a cierta persona: Horrible— Matoba nuevamente río levemente e inconscientemente sonrió de manera burlona

—¿A quién te referirás? No es la culpa de nadie que tu cuerpo sea débil y te desmayes porque no puedes soportar mi magnificencia—Matoba esta seguro que de tener los ojos abiertos. Natsume lo habría fulminado con la mirada

—¿Era necesario tirarme flores de cerezo y darme un ataque de estornudos?— Como si su cuerpo estuviera de acuerdo con la oración, Natsume estornudo un par de veces más.

—No te quejes, tómalo como mi venganza, esa vez tampoco fue de mi gusto estar estornudando por tanto tiempo— Natsume tuvo una sonrisa delicada ante el recuerdo, probablemente con nostalgia.

—Eres un crío, han pasado como 10 años o más de eso ¿Aún estabas picado? Nadie esperaría que el gran líder del clan Matoba fuera tan infantil—Natsume consideró la posibilidad de abrir sus ojos un momento tan solo para ver la expresión de Matoba, pero una punzada de dolor en su cabeza le hizo reconsiderarlo.

—Prefiero el término "rencoroso" impone más respeto—Natsume río, aunque automáticamente cambio la expresión a una de dolor

—Tu sólo nombre impone respeto: Matoba Seiji—Y ahí es cuando la felicidad murió en ambos, y recordaron que no estaban en muy buenos términos

—Es injusto ¿Sabes? Nunca oí tu nombre de tus propios labios y yo te di la confianza para que en llamaras por mi nombre de pila — Los ojos de Natsume son sinceros, en ellos se habría notado la culpabilidad de ser observados

—Aunque estoy seguro que solo me das esa confianza para manipularme después— Y Matoba no intenta ni siquiera negarlo—Natsume Takashi, nieto de Natsume Reiko —Y con eso sus sospechas estaban confirmadas

—Un gusto, ahora ¿Te unirías a mi clan?—Natsume río con ironía, la misma pregunta de siempre

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero tener nada con los exorcistas, además Nyanko-sensei me mataría—Matoba tuvo que reirse.

—¿Nyanko-sensei? ¿En serio? ¿No pudieron pensar en un nombre más ridículo?—Natsume le lanzó una almohada, pero Matoba la esquivo, no está seguro si es porque Natsume la lanzó mal al tener los ojos cerrados o porque sus reflejos son muy buenos.

—¿Y? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?— Si tardaba demasiado, podría preocupar a los Fujiwara

—Sólo diré que para ser un simple desmayo por estrés o sobre carga, como quieras decirlo, te has tomado tu tiempo—Natsume abrió de golpe los ojos.

—¿Ha sido tanto? ¡Tengo que irme!—Pero apenas intentó levantarse los shiki de Matoba le bloquearon la puerta. Y ahí es cuando ambos recordaron porque discutían tanto.

—Lo lamento, pero me temo que eso no será posible—Matoba no estaba dispuesto a que Natsume se fuera nuevamente, no, Natsume está vez se tiene que unir a su clan.

—¿Y cuando me podré ir?—Natsume miraba con rabia los shikis. No les despegará la vista pase lo que pase.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre irse? Tu más que nadie debería saber que no tengo mucha paciencia y has tardado demasiado en dar una respuesta afirmativa —Demasiado tiempo.

—Muy chistoso Matoba, déjame ir— El más joven atacó a los shikis negros que lo rodeaban y se dispuso a escapar: Seiji ni siquiera intentó ir tras él.

No tardo mucho en escuchar a sus sirvientes gritar, y loza quebrarse. Que cobardes eran los exorcistas de hoy en día si se asustan de ver a un joven montado en un youkai (Porque Matoba esta seguro que Natsume se va montando en Nyanko-sensei)

—¿Está seguro de dejarlo irse?—Ay Nanase, actuas como si no conocieras a Matoba

—Volverá por su propio pie, esperemos que no tarde mucho, de otro modo habrá que tomar medidas. ¿Encontraste información sobre él?—La mujer solo pudo suspirar, hay pocas cosas que ella no le desearía a los demás; ser el objetivo de Matoba Seiji es una de ellas.

—Por supuesto; ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que volverá?—Ambos caminaron a paso lento al patio trasero de la casa.

—Porque está loco y ama a los youkai—Ante ambos exorcistas se vio a un youkai bastante grande siendo retenido por sellos, a su lado una youkai insultaba a los exorcistas (mayoritariamente a los hombres exorcistas) también siendo retenida. Mientras que en una caja estaban 2 youkai sin ninguna utilidad.

—Ya veo; por eso sacaste al mocoso de Natori, antes de que notara que habían entrado youkais al terreno— Nanase se tomó la libertad de analizar los youkai clasificando su valor, si no era lo que ella esperaba, lo más probable es que apenas cumplieran su función los sacrificaran.

—Aparentemente entraron en busca de Natsume, en serio ¿Cómo hizo tantos contratos con tantos youkais? Más aún, parece que todos son útiles—Los youkais de rango medio murmuraron algo, pero se callaron de inmediato al ver que un exorcista les apuntaba con una flecha.

—Según mis fuentes, el morado gigante es el jefe de zona y se llama Misuzu, la chica es Hinoe, se especializa en maldiciones, y los otros 2 no son fuertes pero tampoco son débiles. Es decir, no valen nada, tal vez como carnada…—Matoba hizo callar a Nanase, no le interesaba saber nada de eso. Si conseguían que Natsume se uniera al clan, esos youkai pertenecerían al clan; por lo tanto, cuando necesitarán esa información, la tendrían; mientras tanto, bastaba con saber que eran fuertes y tenían algún tipo de conexión con Natsume.

—Háganlos sangrar, junten la sangre y tirenla cerca de la preparatoria de Natsume, o dentro, da igual, con algo de suerte entenderá el mensaje por su cuenta, si no, el gato de igual manera entenderá. No maten a los youkai por ahora— Con eso, era seguro que Natsume Takashi volvería.

Era curioso que el protector oficial de Natsume fuera un gato, por que para Matoba, Natsume era como uno, aunque arañen, rasguñen o mueran, él daño que provocan es minúsculo, eran adorables mordiendo para proteger y arañaban para atacar. Él problema, los gatos son escurridizos. Y aunque a Matoba le gustaría lanzar lejos al gato para que aprendiera su lección, los gatos siempre caen de pie.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holas~**_

 _ **Escuchen esta triste historia: tenía un capítulo de cada fic activo que tengo, y tenía planeado subirlos el mismo día, así estilo sorpresa y maratón. Y adivinen: mi compu murió. Fue triste porque acabe y dije: ya, mañana lo subo. Y al día sgte mi compu había muerto. Se le separo la pantalla del teclado. Ya estaba medio malito (tenía como 7 años) pero aún no debía morir. No debía! En fin. Que perdí todo. Música, libros, trabajos, material para estudiar. TODO. Y no me acostumbro para usar el Word del teléfono así que me estoy tardando en esto. Y de hecho este fic es la última de mis prioridades (como lectora y escritora) pero ya tenía avanzado un poco en el teléfono. Como que anotaba la idea del capítulo acá y los detalles como las edades. Años o cosas así (investigó, hago un resumen y luego hago el fic) Y, Y, era lo más fácil de completar o terminar el capítulo así que por eso hay capítulo nuevo en este pero no en los demás. Siendo que han pasado meses desde alguna actividad mía en fanfiction (o wattpad ya que estamos) Perdón por la demora. La próxima vez demoraré más. Eso**_

 _ **Ciao~ciao~**_

 _ **(PD: Como ya dije, no me acostumbro al Word del teléfono así que si hay fallas me avisan, es posible que algunas palabras queden con mayúscula siendo que no debería ser así o viceversa. O cualquier cosa en realidad)**_


	3. Usar

Exorcistas y Natsume

Capítulo 2: Usar.

Cuando Takashi entró a su salón de clases, tuvo que correr para llegar al baño, una vez ahí, se encerró en un cubículo y vómito, si no hubiera estado tan asqueado con lo que vio, habría gritado.

Sangre, sangre en todas partes, en las paredes, en la pizarra, los asientos, el piso ¿Sus compañeros? Sin saberlo prácticamente se bañaban en ella, se sentaban en sillas que destilaban color rojo, se reían y charlaban con sus manos manchadas de carmín.

Una arcada resonó.

Pueden acusar a Natsume fácilmente de ser inocente o ingenuo. Pero aunque no lo crean, Takashi no es tonto, sabe lo que significa el mensaje.

Odia saber que no le queda otra opción.

Pasa al menos 5 minutos vomitando y otros 10 en recomponerse, la idea de volver al salón de clases no es muy atractiva; tuvo que pasar algo de tiempo hasta que Tanuma entró al baño. Natsume estaba encerrado en un cubículo así que realmente ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro. Al menos hasta que se escuchó un golpe seco.

Rápidamente Takashi salió del cubículo asustado de lo que podría haber pasado ¿Un ataque? Era muy probable. Lo recibió la vista de un Tanuma desmayado.

Las clases, se supone, habían comenzado desde hace algún tiempo, es probable que por ese motivo mientras Natsume arrastraba a Tanuma a la enfermería no se encontrarán con nadie. A Takashi le habría gustado decir que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar a su amigo sin problemas, pero la verdad sea dicha, durante el camino se le cayó varias veces, si Tanuma le llegara a preguntar porque tenia tantos moretones, Natsume no dudaría en decir que se los causó él mismo cuando cayó.

La enfermera no se sorprendió de verlo, pasa gran parte del tiempo ahí, no es novedad verlo, se podrían considerar amigos incluso, pero sí era novedad ver a Tanuma, es decir, sí, Tanuma también va seguido a la enfermería por constantes mareos, pero jamás había terminado desmayado, tenía miedo de pensar la posibilidad de que ambos jóvenes hubieran tenido una pelea que terminó con uno de ellos inconsciente; porque a pesar de lo que los demás puedan pensar, ambos era un buenos chicos, ella lo sabía muy bien.

Ahora, el problema era que Natsume estaba debatiéndose que hacer, no quería faltar a clases, no quería preocupar a sus amigos o a los Fujiwara, pero realmente no quería volver a su salón de clases.

Fue una fortuna que con el simple hecho de recordarlo le diera una arcada, la enfermera preocupada, lo obligó a quedarse y reposar en la enfermería.

Madara mientras tanto estaba muy ocupado buscando a Hinoe, ahora dirán "¿Para qué?" Simple, Nyanko-sensei necesita respuestas, por lo escuchado el día anterior, puede deducir que Natsume no recordaba nada sobre conocer a Matoba, al menos hasta ayer ¿En que circunstancias? Como fuera Nyanko-sensei no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño a su presa, por eso en lo que su comida recordaba más detalles, se aseguraría de que nada le pasara ¿Cómo? Fácil, una pequeña maldición podría poner límites al exorcista, y ¿Quién mejor para maldiciones que Hinoe? ¡Era un plan perfecto! ¡Digno del gran Madara!

Pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, tampoco a Misuzu o a los youkais de rango medio, lo que era extremadamente raro, no solían estar lejos, siempre se aseguraban de estar cerca, ellos decían que era por si Natsume los necesitaba. Pero el par de inútiles, justo cuando se les necesitaba, no había ninguno cerca. Extraño.

Eso encendió sus alarmas, no podía ser coincidencia que al mismo tiempo que aparecía un exorcista, desaparecieran youkais, con eso en mente, emprendió camino hacia Natsume, no podía permitirse correr riesgos.

Su instinto no falló, apenas estuvo cerca del recinto que al que los humanos van para educarse y perder valiosas horas de su vida, sintió un inconfundible olor a sangre, sin duda, proveniente del salón de Natsume, tomando su forma real, abandonando la apariencia de un gato de la fortuna, corrió, voló, lo que fuera necesario para llegar más rápido. Estaba dispuesto a romper la pared, estaba dispuesto a demoler el edificio, pero no lo hizo. Porque allí había algo raro.

Estaba demasiado pacífico, no había gritos, no había sustos, no había nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que solo se asomo por la ventana. Sin duda los humanos son repugnantes e ignorantes, los vio reír con partes de su cuerpo manchadas en sangre, los veía, y le daban asco, sin duda, no merecen su aprecio. Tampoco es que pudiera culparlos, por experiencia Nyanko-sensei sabía, ellos no podían ver la sangre, en otras palabras, era sangre de youkai. Pero no vió a Natsume, y eso lo preocupo, si el chico ya había visto esa escena… No podía imaginarse cómo reaccionó. Y a quien le pese, pero Natsume solía hacer estupideces cuando algo así sucedía.

Olfateo un poco el aire, y se dio cuenta que no había abandonado el edificio, por lo que Madara volvió a su forma gatuna -ya más tranquilo- y se "infiltró" en el edificio.

Camino como si se paseara por su casa, y si algún profesor, conserje, o quien sea lo veía, corría. Era un plan impecable.

Guiado por su olfato, terminó encontrando el lugar en que descansaban los chicos, la enfermera perdida en algún lugar.

—Hay que ver, realmente los humanos son frágiles ¿Cómo es que terminas en la enfermería solo por ver un poco de sangre? — Pero al menos no cometió ninguna locura.

—Cállate— El mocoso estaba acostado en esas cosas que llaman "Camillas" y se veía pálido, pero bueno, Natsume siempre está pálido, Madara no era capaz de entender porque cuando los humanos se enfermaban perdían el tiempo de esa manera, es decir, ¿Qué sentido tiene acostarse en "camillas"? No hará que se mejore más rápido, podrían simplemente acostarse en el suelo, pero ellos se toman la molestia de buscar un lugar como ese, inútil y ridículo, y porque son así, es que tiene que proteger a Natsume, no porque le interese, pero esa es la promesa, y tal vez… tal vez haya algo de divertido de vivir con Takashi.

—¿Y? ¿Que hace el otro mocoso aquí? ¿Me lo puedo comer? — Ojala fuera asi… tenia tanta hambre por correr a buscar a Natsume.

— ¡Sensei! — Tsch

— Dejando de lado el asunto, ¿Qué harás sobre el exorcista? — Porque Madara se negaría de aquí a las estrellas a llamarlo por su nombre o a reconocer que es amigo de Natsume.

— ¿Qué "qué haré"? Eso es obvio, tendré que hablar con Matoba, no puedo permitir que lastime a los youkais, y tomando en cuenta que lanzó la sangre aquí, ya sabe donde estudió, y posiblemente donde vivo, no puedo arriesgarme a que lastime a los Fujiwara o a mis amigos— Madara bufó, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que eso implica?

— ¿"Hablar"? Natsume… ¿Acaso estás planeando unirte a los exorcistas? — De ser así, Nyanko-sensei se sentiría muy decepcionado, y aunque jamás lo dirá en voz alta, traicionado.

— De ninguna manera, estoy seguro que si hablamos…— Ah, la ingenuidad es su defecto y su virtud.

— Idiota — Ahora, Madara no está seguro de decirle que tanto Misuzu, como Hinoe, y los youkai de rango medio estaban desaparecidos (Con una alta posibilidad de muertos)

— Nyanko-sensei, recordé varias cosas, tengo una carta bajo la manga, así que ¿Podrías confiar en mi? Prometo que no me meteré en problemas — Nyanko-sensei lo miro, analizo y llegó a una conclusión.

— De ninguna manera, tienes tendencias suicidas, si te dejo solo es muy probable que mueras, así que no te puedo dejar solo — ¿Confiar en Natsume? Siempre ¿En un Matoba? Solo en que su sabor sería bueno.

— Por favor, _sensei_ — Tal vez fuera por la paz que mostraba, o por la seguridad que transmitía, pero por unos instantes, Madara dudo sobre su decisión.

— No— Decidido.

— ¡Sensei! — Maldito humano.

— No sin una compensación; déjame ver… tal vez la mitad de tu cena por 2 semanas… si ese parece ser un buen precio— Natsume parpadeo un par de veces, antes de lucir una ligera sonrisa.

— 2 semanas es demasiado, ¿Te parece una y trato hecho? — Abusivo humano.

— ¿Lo entiendes verdad? La vez anterior fuimos como invitados, esta vez no me dejaran entrar tan fácilmente, tendrás que arriesgarte a entrar en la residencia Matoba solo— Esa es principalmente la parte del plan que no le gusta.

— Gracias sensei — Obviamente que se siente agradecido, es decir ¿Que humano no agradecería el que el gran Madara reconsiderara una decisión? ¡Alabado sea Nyanko-sensei!

El resto del día es historia.

Seiji tuvo un día relajado, como hace mucho no lo tenía, de algún modo se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, esa sensación que solo se obtiene una vez en la vida, esa de pensar "Ah, si muriera ahora, moriría feliz" Y ese era un asunto tan extraño que incluso Nanase se dio cuenta; no tardó en hacerse notar junto con una muy amigable frase.

— Das asco — ¿Será verdad?

Es decir, ambos, Nanase y Matoba fueron criados de tal manera en que se convencieron de que los sentimientos eran una debilidad, aún lo piensan, no pueden permitirse dudar, solo deben usar aquello que está a disposición, todo sea por el bien del clan.

Así fueron criados, y así morirán.

En fin, el punto es que Seiji Matoba estaba con un humor particularmente agradable, lo que equivalía a paz para los miembros del clan.

Pero también equivale a dolor para los youkais.

— Deténganse — Con esa simple orden, los un par de shikis deformes se alejaron de las jaulas.

— Eso, váyanse con su amo, malditos perros — La mujer youkai hasta el momento era la más agresiva, pero a la vez, parecía ser la más inofensiva.

—Gracioso viniendo de una youkai que le sirve también a un humano— Automáticamente la youkai se quedó callada, aunque Matoba sospechaba que tenía que ver más con su presencia a que alguna de sus palabras le llegara realmente. — Entonces, vamos a presentarnos ¿Cuál es el nombre que te dio tu amo? — Pero solo le respondió el silencio — ¿Ya no hablas? Es una lastima, tenias una voz bonita, pero si no vas a hablar, supongo que ya no necesitas voz — Con un gesto de manos, las cadenas que aprisionan a la youkai la forzaron a arrastrarse más cerca de la puerta de la jaula. — Es curioso sabes, los youkai siempre recalcan lo frágiles que somos los humanos, pero, basta con un par de palabras, o un par de papeles y quedan reducidos a esto, patético— Si Matoba valora algo, es la lealtad, no lo malinterpreten, él no seria leal jamás, pero valora que le sean leal, valora que Nanase no lo traicione, por eso mismo, sabe reconocer cuando alguien está dispuesto a callar por alguien más; pero le repugna más que nada en el mundo, cuando un youkai intenta imitar una conducta humana. — Puede que duela un poco, pero estoy seguro que será menos que el dolor que provocan tus maldiciones — Con eso dicho, Seiji sacó un cuchillo que tenía escondido entre su _haori_ y lo acercó a la garganta de la youkai — Última oportunidad — el roce con la piel saco algo de sangre pero la youkai en vez de doblegarse le escupió. Matoba no retrocede, ni hizo ademán de intentar retirar la saliva — Y yo que quería ser amable — El cuchillo se movió rápido, no contra la garganta de la youkai, si no contra su brazo. El grito no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocar a mis amigos? — Ah, ya sabía Matoba que Natsume volvería.

— ¿Llamas a estas criaturas amigos? — Sacó el cuchillo rápido del brazo de la youkai, a la par se escuchó un jadeo por cómo se veían las cosas, lo tendría que usar para defenderse.

— Son más mis amigos de lo que eres tu — Eso tiene que haber dolido, pero Matoba se veía satisfecho con esa respuesta, incluso aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa.

— Vaya, pero yo te aprecio mucho, si dices eso me lastimaras — Había algo raro.

— ¿Hay algo que te lastime? — Dejando de lado el hecho de que Natsume estaba arriba de un muro, más específicamente sobre el muro de _su_ jardín.

— Puede ser, ¿Podrías decirme que fetiche tienes con las alturas? Siempre que te veo estás arriba de algo — Vio como Natsume se sentaba en el muro con una sonrisa, definitivamente, esa actitud escondía algo, pero no podía estar seguro de que.

— Si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que me viste estaba más o menos desmayado, y antes de eso, tu eres el que estaba sobre un árbol — Tal vez sea el hecho de que Natsume esté usando un _haori_ , pero hay algo que no le gusta.

— Detalles, entonces ¿Para qué viniste? Dudo mucho que para hacer una visita — Y Matoba sabe que requerirá más esfuerzo de su parte el que Takashi acepte unirse a su clan, aunque si lo hiciera por las buenas, mejor aún.

— ¿No eres tu el que me quería aquí? Digo, usaste la sangre de Misuzu de una manera curiosa — ¿Realmente le importaban tanto esos youkais como para entregarse? Lo dudaba, los youkais no tienen tanto valor, además, no estaba el gato cerca, había algo más.

— ¿Misuzu? ¡Ah! Te refieres al youkai morado, no te preocupes, no esta muerto si es lo que te preocupa, pero preferí moverlo al otro patio, no me convenía que todos los youkai estuvieran en un mismo sitio, y ese en particular lucia poderoso — Demasiado para ser francos.

— Libéralos Matoba — Y Seiji sonrió.

— ¿Que obtendría a cambio? — Vamos, solo debes decir una frase.

— Nada, esto no es una negociación, es una petición — Y los ojos de Natsume parecían rogar porque Matoba fuera sensato e hiciera caso, y Dios sabe que Matoba se tentó a hacerle caso.

— Parece que no has entendido, la sangre no es nada en comparación a lo que puedo hacerle a tus "amigos" — Y la palabra "Amigos" Salió con tanto sarcasmo que entristece el alma de Natsume.

— Seiji, libéralos — Se veía tan triste… esos ojos son su perdición.

El que lo llamara por su nombre le trajo tanta felicidad, una que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, Matoba en ese momento se sintió tan feliz que se sentía capaz de viajar al inframundo por ese chico.

— A la orden — Pero aunque se sintiera así, su lado racional lo detenía, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está liberando a la youkai? ¿Por qué está llamando a sus shikis negros para que liberen a los otros youkai? ¿Qué está pasando?

— Gracias, y lo siento — ¿Lo peor? Es que Matoba le cree, se ve tan destrozado, que no le queda más opción que creerle. Matoba se sentía como un muñeco, sentía que no podía controlar su cuerpo, y odiaba la sensación, el único consuelo que tuvo, fue cuando Natsume se acercó y le acarició la mejilla mientras se seguía disculpando. Solo cuando un shiki apareció para informarle que liberaron a los youkai de rango-medio sintió que se podía mover de nuevo, y rápidamente se alejó de la mano que le acariciaba.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — Este sentimiento era nuevo, y le desagrada, lo odiaba.

— Era mi ultima opción, no quería hacerlo, pero conociéndote no los habrías liberado de otro modo — Pero esa no era la respuesta que Matoba buscaba.

— ¡Contéstame! — Si le preguntaran después, Matoba negaría que estaba temblando.

\- Recuerda que soy el nieto de Reiko - Claro, tiene sentido, Natsume Reiko del libro de los amigos.

— Eso no explica nada — Realmente nada de nada.

— El libro de los amigos ¿Sabes como funciona? — Que pregunta mas ridícula.

— Reiko robo el nombre de los youkais y los colocó en un libro, forzando el pacto — No hay exorcista que no conozca la historia.

— No exactamente… pero no importa, el punto, cuando éramos niños, me escribiste tu nombre en una hoja — El recuerdo fue como un flash.

"¿Para que querías que trajera hojas?" "Me di cuenta que realmente no pones atención en clases, no puedo dejar que un futuro miembro del clan Matoba sea un ignorante" "Ya te dije que no me uniré al clan Matoba..." "Que letra más fea" "¡Pues perdona que mi caligrafía sea un asco!" "Aquí, usa estos kanjis, y cópialos a la perfección" "Pero, ese es tu nombre" "¿Algún problema? Es solo para mejorar tu caligrafía"

— No me digas que… — No podía ser posible, si fuera así de sencillo, el libro de los amigos no sería tan deseado.

— Me diste poder sobre ti Matoba — ¿Que tan imprudente pudo ser?

— Pero, solo mi nombre en una hoja no podía haber hecho eso — Y Natsume río.

— Pero claro que no podría, una de las condiciones del hechizo, es que el otro ser vivo lo de voluntariamente — Ridículo.

— Pensar que era tan sencillo... — Vio pánico (O tal ves indignación) en la cara de Natsume, tal vez recién se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

— Si estás pensando en hacer tu mismo el hechizo, recuerda que la hoja que usaste esa vez era de Reiko, y necesariamente necesitas mi ADN — Ahora que Takashi lo piensa ¿Cómo sabía Nyanko-sensei que necesitaba su ADN? La primera vez que devuelve un nombre y no recordaba del todo lo que Reiko le había enseñado, Nyanko-sensei le dijo que necesitaba la saliva y el aliento de Reiko, y ya que él era pariente de sangre de ella podía hacerlo.

—Ya veo — Era un asco, el día había empezado tan bien, solo para enterarse de que era un sirviente de Natsume…

— Ahora me iré, y espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto — ¿Cómo podría de igual modo? Bastaba una orden de Natsume para que todo cayera.

—¿No sería mejor que simplemente me ordenes dejarte en paz? — Aunque Matoba sabe que juega con fuego, necesita saberlo.

—No volveré a ordenarle algo, a menos que me obligues, no quiero privarte de tu libertad, por muy despiadado que seas, además... — Él además quedó en el aire, pero Matoba sabía lo que significaba, y ¿Quién lo diría? Él sentía lo mismo.

—¿Quién lo diría? ¿No eres masoquista? — Y eso le encantaba de Natsume, "Además, aunque seas una molestia, no me desagradas" Ambos son un reto para el otro, y eso es sumamente entretenido, si Natsume usara su poder, todo el juego acabaría ¿Quién diría que Natsume era tan retorcido en su ingenuidad?

—¡Cállate! ¡Y no olvides limpiar la sangre! — ¿Ah? ¿Realmente cree que _él_ limpiara ese desastre? Que lo haga Nanase.

Y el chico ciertamente se fue, montado en el tal "Misuzu" Ahora tiene curiosidad de si ese youkai estará en el libro de los amigos, porque si Natsume sabe sobre el libro de los amigos, es que está en su posesión, pero robárselo sería algo complicado.

Ah… si Natsume se uniera a su clan todo sería más sencillo.

Ah, olvido preguntarle cómo entró a la mansión sin ser detectado.

Bueno, da igual, ya se lo preguntara en otra ocasión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holi~**_

 _ **Tienen derecho a matarme, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualice? ¿Mayo? Lo siento, pero anduve mal de ánimos, les juro que pase cerca de 2 meses sin ver anime, sin leer un libro, (los fics no cuentan) sin leer manga, ver series, ni escribir. Juro que casi me vuelvo loca, porque esas cosas son mi vida, y el enfadaba conmigo misma, y hasta hoy no se que me pasó; aún ando recuperando la costumbre de leer, pero si antes podía leer como 600 páginas en un día, ahora leo 50. Pero al menos escribí algo (¿?) Puede que con este cambio de ánimos haya cambiado algo mi estilo de narración o de las conversaciones, díganme que tan Ooc lo hice, tengo que volver a tomar el aire de Natsume yuujinchou. De momento es lo que hay.**_

 _ **Y eso.**_

 _ **Ciao~ciao**_


	4. Todo cuenta

Exorcistas y Natsume

Capítulo 3: Todo cuenta

Madara se sorprendió, de gran manera, puede que dejará ir a Natsume a ver a Matoba, pero no pensó que realmente se las arreglaría para traer de vuelta a Misuzu, los youkais de rango medio y Hinoe.

Es decir, Nyanko-sensei, esperaba que los trajera, de algún modo, pero pensó que habría un poco más de pelea, de resistencia, pero volvieron bien, los youkai un poco lastimados, pero bien, al menos para haber sido prisioneros de un exorcista.

¿Por qué será? A pesar de ello, la mirada de Natsume parecía algo nebulosa; siempre había sido clara, como la mirada de un gato, o de un espejo, clara, despejada, pero ahora parecía que había una especie de neblina en ella.

No le gustaba.

En cambio, para los youkai de rango medio, la situación les encantaba, no la parte de ser secuestrados o de traerle problemas a Natsume, pero les encantaba haber sido testigos de tal muestra de poder, solo bastaron sus órdenes para que ese exorcista hiciera lo que le apeteciera.

Ahora veamos, ¿Qué siente el muchacho en cuestión? Takashi se sentía mal, odiaba lo que hizo, con todo su corazón, porque hacer eso, involucraba robarle la libertad, aunque sea por un segundo, involucra arrebatar un derecho, y el hecho de hacer eso, le repudiaba tanto, pero jamás con la misma intensidad que la forma en que lo miro Matoba…

Le duele.

Al volver a clases el día siguiente, las cosas estaban agitadas.

— ¡Natsume! — Nishimura

— ¿Escuchaste? — Muchas cosas, pero posiblemente no la que ellos creen.

— ¿Qué sucede Nishimura? — Por favor que no sea una estupidez

— Dicen que viene a hacer clases alguien con una belleza increíble — Nishimura se veía muy emocionado por ello, como cada vez que alguien insinúa "Chica guapa"

— Hagan silencio ¿No ven que molestan a Natsume? — Por suerte, siempre estará Sasada para tranquilizarlo.

— Pero, apuesto que Natsume también quiere conocerla~ es más, aún no la conozco y ya me robo el corazón, ¡Es el amor de mi vida! — Creía que Taki era el amor de su vida…

— No me metan en sus discusiones — No quería estar en fuego cruzado.

— Pero, Natsume~ — Nada que "Natsume"

— ¡Hagan silencio y a sus lugares! — ¡Profesor al rescate! — Seguro ya han escuchado algunos rumores — ¿Solo "Algunos"?

— ¡Traigan a la belleza de una vez! — Shhh, Nishimura.

— ¡Silencio! Como decía, por parte de un proyecto del gobierno, para incentivar la cultura a zonas más alejadas de las grandes ciudades, se le pidió a algunas personas que fueran a las escuelas a dar clases de su área de especialización, por ello, les quiero presentar a Natori Shuuichi — ¿Eh? Esperen, ¿Qué dijo?

Efectivamente, Natori entró a la sala, tan mentiroso y engreído como siempre, no estaba Hiiragi a la vista, sin embargo Natsume no duda ni por un segundo que esté escondida observando, no dejaría solo a su maestro ni por un segundo.

— Nishimura, ¿No era el amor de tu vida? — Por supuesto ni Sasada ni Kitamoto perdieron la ocasión de molestar a su amigo.

— ¡Cállense! ¿Dónde esta mi belleza? ¡La quiero de vuelta! — Dijiste "Alguien con una belleza increíble" Bueno, ahí esta, nadie dijo que fuera una chica.

— Aunque me honra que me encuentres tan bello, no tengo permitido relacionarme con los estudiantes; por ahora— ¿Era necesario el guiño? Repugnante…

— Dejen de bromear — Eso profesor, ponga orden y saque a Shuuichi de la sala antes de que ocurra el desastre.

— Entonces, tal como les explicó su profesor, el gobierno pagó por este proyecto, seguramente algunos ya me conocen, pero me presentare igualmente, Natori Shuuichi, actor y exorcista — ¿Eh? ¿En serio lo dijo tan calmado?

— Cómo si existieran esas cosas — Kitamoto, no sabes lo que dices

— Tienes razón, solo bromeaba~ — Cómo siempre

— Entonces, solo queríamos que lo conocieran, y supieran que sus clases serán optativas, si las quieren tomar, avísenme y los inscribiré, el horario será justo después de escuela en el gimnasio — El profesor prácticamente empujó a Natori fuera de la sala, ya que no dejaba de despedirse de las chicas, coqueteándoles para ser más precisos.

En conclusión, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Esa clase, Takashi no prestó ni un poco de atención, es que el asunto tenía gato encerrado, pueden creerlo ingenuo, pero ¿Qué tan probable era que al mismo tiempo que se encontrará con Matoba, Natori trabajará en el mismo recinto en que estudiaba? La respuesta es simple, ninguna probabilidad.

— ¡Natsume! — ¿Qué?

— Tanuma... — ¿Estará bien?

— ¿Estás bien? — ¿No es esa mi línea? Es él el que se desmayó en los baños

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Y qué hay de ti? — ¿Realmente no tiene secuelas?

— ¿Yo? Ah, ya estoy mejor, solo me quedo uno que otro moretón, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo llevas? — ¿Llevar que?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Era un alivio el que Tanuma estuviera bien, de otro modo, tendría una buena charla con Matoba. Una cosa era meterse en su vida y otra era involucrar a sus amigos

— El que Natori haga clases aquí… Son conocidos ¿No? Y además es un exorcista... — Ugh, había olvidado que se conocieron.

— Realmente, realmente no quiero hablar de eso, al menos no aquí — ¿Qué tal si alguien escucha? Uno, harían preguntas sobre como conocía al actor y segundo, mencionar a los exorcistas no haría las cosas mejor.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero quería saber si realmente no hay ningún problema, además, debe ser algo incomodo tenerlo cerca — "¿Algo?" Mucho, aparte de preocupante.

— No, no hay problemas, y es un poco extraño, pero ya que sus clases son optativas no lo veré, no habrá problema siempre y cuando no haga una escena — Sin embargo con lo dramático que es...

— ¿Realmente no hay ningún problema? — Además del de Matoba…

— No hay ningún problema, confía en mi — Si Tanuma se involucra…

— Confío en ti, pero, jamás nos dices cuando ocurre algo con los youkais — Porque no puedo dejar que te pase algo a ti o a los demás.

— Si necesito ayuda, te lo diré, pero en serio, no pasa nada — No hay necesidad de molestar a los demás.

— Si tu lo dices… recuerda que con Taki, queremos ayudarte — Eso es peligroso.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — Finalmente, el sonido del timbre los obligó a irse cada uno por su lado.

— Con que te quedaras callado... — Nadie escuchó la última frase soltada al viento.

Y es que Tanuma, no estaba del todo desinformado, no era estúpido, algo pasaba, no solo por la llegada del actor, si no por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, era normal que le doliera la cabeza, pero no hasta el punto en que se desmayara, era normal que Natsume estuviera en las nubes o actuara raro por la presencia de los youkais, pero no que tuviera esa mirada nebulosa, como si anhelara algo, o se arrepintiera, lo hacía ver más frágil y efímero de lo que solía parecer, y por sobre todo, esta lo que escucho en la enfermería.

Ya que, él estaba despierto; no era su intención escuchar a escondidas, pero tampoco es como que controle cuánto tiempo estará desmayado, despertó un poco después de llegar a la enfermería, en ese momento Nyanko-sensei y Takashi estaban hablando, y lo que escucho no le gusto nada.

Él nunca había escuchado del tal Matoba, y el único exorcista que conocía era al actor, y de por si, él no le caía del todo bien, pero por sobre todo, no le gustaba la seriedad con la que hablaban, es decir, Matoba era un riesgo, un riesgo del que los querían proteger, como siempre.

¿Por qué no los podía ver? Si pudiera, Natsume no tendría que pasar por todo solo.

Sin embargo, Natsume no parecía dispuesto a dejarse ayudar; bien, no insistirá más, pero tampoco dejará el asunto en paz, si había algo que pudiera hacer, lo haría, el gato no le diría nada, por lo tanto, tendría que recurrir a la única persona que tenía al alcance para que lo ayude a interferir.

Nunca se considero una persona artística, nunca le apasionó la música, el arte visual, la danza, o el teatro, pero cuando fue a inscribirse a la clase de Natori, tuvo que decirle a su profesor que amaba el teatro, el profesor lo miró con sospecha pero lo dejó pasar, realmente no le importaba, y de hecho estaba un poco contento de que hubiera al menos un estudiante varón que se inscribiera, de momento habían solamente chicas que el profesor dudaba que se inscribieran por amor al arte, o al menos tuvieran un pequeño interés en él, sino más bien en el actor.

Esa primera clase, se sintió increíblemente incómodo, fue más bien una parte teórica, Natori les contó un poco sobre el cine japonés, un poco de historia japonesa, un poco sobre el origen del teatro por parte de los griegos, un poco de todo en gran parte, pero lo que lo incómodo principalmente, fue la brisa.

No había ventana abierta, ni nada que justificara su origen, pero era constante, frío, y no necesitaba verlo u oírlo para saber que era un youkai, pensó que Natori reaccionaria como Natsume cuando ve uno e intentaría sacarlos a todos de allí, pero por el contrario solo sonreía confortablemente y seguía haciendo su clase, de vez en cuando lo observaba fijamente, fingía que no, pero lo notaba, aunque lo disimulara al guiñar el ojo a alguna chica.

Al terminar la clase, Tanuma ya no sabía cuantos escalofríos había sentido en ese rato, tampoco podía saber cuántas veces su cabeza dolió; esperó otro rato hasta que las chicas dejaran solo a Shuuichi antes de acercarse.

— Natori — Realmente, a Tanuma no le agradaba del todo el exorcista, pero no tenía a quien mas recurrir.

— Oh, pero si es el amigo de Natsume, ¿Cómo has estado? — Sacó un papel mientras decía eso, y lo dejaba en el suelo, sin interesarle un poco la respuesta, por ese tipo de cosas es que le desagrada, Tanuma no tenía problemas en apostar que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

— Natori, ¿Natsume tiene algún problema? — Natori sonrió irónico tras sus lentes, una burla.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — ¿Por qué crees?

— Si sabes algo, dímelo por favor, quiero ayudarlo — Tanuma tiene la sensación de que Shuuichi hizo algo, algo destello del papel, pero no está seguro de que, ni siquiera está seguro de haberlo visto, pero está casi seguro de que es así.

— ¿Cómo lo harás si no puedes verlos? — Sea como sea

— De algún modo lo haré, además, el problema no tiene relación con los youkai — En ese punto, la sonrisa del actor se desvaneció.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Si no tiene relación con los youkai ¿Por qué me preguntas? — Porque son personas especiales

— ¿Quién es Matoba? — Con eso, Tanuma está seguro de escuchar una grosería de parte del actor, lo que, sin dudas, le preocupa más.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? — Natori lucia enfadado, demasiado.

— No importa, contéstame por favor — Con eso, Shuuichi suspiró, probablemente resignado

— Es un exorcista, uno de los grandes, pero no te recomendaría acercarte a él, sus métodos son algo… extremistas... — Entonces…

— ¿Por qué Natsume iría a la casa de alguien así? — Natori lució muy sorprendido con esa revelación

— ¡¿Cuándo!? Ah… Espero que no se metiera en problemas... — Conociendo a Natsume…

— Es un chico problemático — Mucho

— Es un desconsiderado, ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir a verlo? Más con lo interesado que esta Matoba en él... — Desconsiderado… Tanuma no podía decir eso, pero sí que era un imprudente, siempre haciendo locuras.

— ¿Interesado? — ¿Tal cómo tú?

— No necesitas preocuparte por ello, Natsume es un buen chico, sabe como es Matoba, son muy distintos, supongo que querrá estar lo más lejos posible de él, probablemente haya ido a dejarle las cosas claras — Aun así…

— Por las dudas, ¿Podría decirme donde vive ese tal Matoba? — Uno nunca sabe

— ¿Estas loco? ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? Es muy peligroso — Por eso no pueden dejar que Natsume vaya solo.

— No te preocupes, es solo un seguro, por si acaso Natsume desapareciera o algo, tener un punto de partida, te prometo, que en lo posible, si algo sucede, te pediré ayuda — Natori parecía abatido, ¿Qué esperabas Tanuma?

— No lo sé, si Natsume se entera, se enfadara mucho, con ambos — Más contigo por "Meter a sus amigos en eso"

— ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! — Todo sea por ayudar a Natsume.

— De acuerdo, pero solo si logras saber cuantos youkais hay en este gimnasio, puede que no seas capaz de verlos, pero deberías poder sentir su presencia, si algún día llegas a necesitar ir allí lo mejor es que sepas cuando huir — Cosa imposible para Tanuma.

Por más que miraba no lograba ver nada, sabía que estaba el youkai que le daba escalofríos, por lo que había al menos uno, pero para saber la cantidad exacta necesitaría mucha suerte. — ¿6? —

Para el atardecer, Tanuma ya estaba frente a la "casa" del tal Matoba, alguien podría haberle avisado que más que una casa era una mansión, se sentía fuera de lugar, pero no desistiría a lo que iba, necesitaba hacerlo, para poder ayudar a Natsume.

En el instante en que tocó el timbre, se sintió mal, puede que fuera por la gran cantidad de youkais dentro, o la energía espiritual que desprendían los miembros del clan, o pueden ser simplemente los nervios, lo único fijo era que se sentía mal.

— Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un gatito perdido? — Le abrió un hombre de traje, con cabello largo y negro como la noche, pero lo que más destacaba sin duda era su parche en el ojo. Y Tanuma esperaba, de verdad esperaba, que no usará todos los días trajes tan caros como lucía aquel que tenía puesto.

— ¿Usted es Matoba? — No se lo imaginaba así, de algún modo, con la descripción de Natori, lo imaginaba más como un yakuza, con tatuajes y todo el cuento.

— El mismo en persona, ¿Qué se le ofrece? Dudo que seas un vendedor de galletas — Lo que sí se imaginaba, era esa aura enigmática, manipuladora, aunque también pensó que sería más agresivo.

— Soy Tanuma Kaname, un amigo de Natsume- Al instante notó como los ojos del hombre brillaron en interés, sin duda celebrando su nueva presa.

— Un gusto, aunque parece que ya has oído de mí, esperó que cosas buenas, me presentaré igualmente, soy Matoba Seiji, entonces, ¿Qué quieres? — No hubo gesto para invitarlo a pasar, ni un gesto de saludo, simplemente estaba ahí, evaluando

— Iré directo al punto, entréname por favor, quiero ser exorcista — Si hubo sorpresa, no se demostró, todo seguía tal como hace un instante

— ¿Tu? ¿Exorcista? Sin duda no te envía Natsume, sería muy gracioso de ser así, por lo tanto ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿Puedes verlos? No, no creo, no luces muy fuerte... apenas y puedo decir que tienes aptitudes — Muy cierto

— Puedo aprender — Como hijo de un monje, puede, y lo hará.

— Sabes, normalmente en estos casos diría directamente que no, pero considerando las circunstancias, sería una estupidez de mi parte, así que te diré mis condiciones, primero, no cuestionaras nada de lo que haga, segundo, viajo mucho, aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí hasta convencer a Natsume de unirse a mí, me temo que mis obligaciones no me lo permiten, así que si quieres que te entrene, tendrás que venir conmigo, tercero, no tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que será Nanase principalmente quien se encargue de ti, cuarto, me harás caso en todo, mi palabra es ley, quinto, una vez comencemos, no abandonaras, sexto, esto no es una condición, es un aviso, no importa que tanto entrenes, no serás capaz de ver a los youkais, tal vez con el tiempo seas más audaz, tal vez veas manchas o escuches algunas cosas, pero jamás serás capaz de entrar a este mundo, a pesar de ello, ¿Aceptas? — A pesar de no saber quien es Nanase, a pesar de todo, tiene que hacerlo, porque con un poco mas de poder, podría ayudar a Natsume, y Natori no aceptará jamás ayudarlo en ese ámbito, no si con ello pone en riesgo su amistad con Natsume, por ello, sólo le queda esta opción, recurrir a alguien que no es un amigo, alguien de cuidado.

— Solo tengo una pregunta — Algo que no queda claro

— ¿Cuál? — Se puede considerar, el pacto sellado

— ¿Por qué normalmente te niegas? — Pueden ser muchos motivos

— Varias razones, una por tiempo, pero realmente no me gusta entrenar, porque todos son unos incompetentes, y eso no cambiará por mucho que entrenen — Te esta diciendo, que por mucho que entrenes, para él siempre serás una hormiga

— Ya veo — Pero venías preparado para eso, ¿No es así? Sabias la clase de persona que era.

— Con eso dicho, nos vamos~ — ¿Eh?

— ¿Ahora? ¿Dónde? — Ciertamente, Matoba salió de mansión.

— A una reunión política con otros exorcistas ¿Creías que siempre le abría yo a los invitados? Estaba por salir, así que de igual modo me vi en la obligación de abrirte la puerta, por cierto, ¿Qué acabo de decir? No cuestionaras nada, tu sólo acatas en silencio, te lo perdonare por ahora sólo porque tengo prisa, pero que no se repita — Tanuma sabe, por el modo de hablar de esta persona, que no bromea, si rompe una de las condiciones de nuevo, aunque sea por accidente, no lo dejará pasar y el castigo lo hará lamentarlo por un buen tiempo.

Pero Tanuma lo aceptara, tiene que hacerlo, todo sea por Natsume.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holas~ ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. No me gustó para nada como quedó el capítulo. Nada de nada, pero tampoco se como arreglarlo, estuve por borrar todo y hacerlo de nuevo, pero el resultado sería igual tal como están las cosas. Creo que puse demasiado dialogo, y avance muy rápido las cosas, no me gusta. Pero confío que el siguiente capítulo será mejor.**_

 _ **Respondiendo al review sin cuenta: Gracias por entenderlo, el anime lo retome 100%, el manga no, y cada ves voy peor con los libros, que desgracia, espero que en tu caso, retomes pronto la costumbre, el mundo necesita más gente como tú. Puedes olvidar el fic cuanto quieras, aquí estará algún capítulo esperándote**_

 _ **Eso es todo~ hasta la próxima.**_


	5. Moral dudosa

Exorcistas y Natsume

Capítulo 4: Moral dudosa

Cuando Natori se enteró de la decisión de Tanuma, su piel se erizo por completo, una mezcla extraña entre rabia y temor sobre lo que podría pasar ¿Es que el chico no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían? ¿No le quedó claro que Matoba Seiji era alguien de cuidado? Ir con él voluntariamente, era como entregarse de rehén.

Ni siquiera quería pensar las miserias que pasaría, y mucho menos quería saber la reacción de Natsume al saber que ha sido él quien le ha dado la información sobre Matoba Seiji, Natsume puede dar miedo cuando se enoja, y justamente lo que más le enfada, es que involucren a sus amigos con los youkais.

Por los dioses, él no quería estar presente cuando se enterara.

Tuvo suerte, Natsume no estuvo cerca suyo en el momento que se enteró, y no tiene la más mínima idea de su influencia en lo sucedido.

Llegó una carta a la residencia de los Fujiwara, solo de verla supo a quién pertenecía.

Para empezar, son muy pocos los que aún continúan usando como medio de comunicación cartas, en esta era de la tecnología, era más usual el que usarán mensajes de texto, o llamadas telefónicas.

De modo que incluso antes de leer lo que decía la carta, de algún modo, ya le enfurecía.

Él sabe que es extraño para Matoba tener que escribir cartas, mucho más si es personalmente, y eso ya le daba mala espina.

" _Nos vamos de vacaciones~"_ Adjunto iba una foto de él junto a Tanuma, rompió la foto por la mitad.

Tomó el teléfono de su casa, y marcó.

Nyanko-sensei, mientras tanto, estaba ocupado sentado cerca comiendo una lata de atún, personalmente no le interesaba lo que le sucediera al mocoso de Tanuma, pero la cosa cambiaba si su presa se involucra, peor aún sí añadían a la ecuación al desgraciado exorcista.

Pero ¿Por qué será?

La cara que hacia Natsume mientras gritaba por el teléfono… parecía tan honesta, era distinta a la de la vida diaria, estaba alterado, muy contrario a la actitud tranquila que mostraba para los demás, le desagrada que fuera el mocoso exorcista el que provocara esa reacción, pero no podía decir que le molestara del todo la expresión en sí.

También hay otra cosa que le molesta; escuchar la risa del exorcista al otro lado de la línea, después de todo el dolor que ha causado, no merecía poder reír de esa manera, no merece que una persona como Natsume le dirija la palabra.

Más aún, le molesta que el mocoso de Tanuma, haya decidido irse con el exorcista, es una lastima, le estaba empezando a caer bien.

Tanuma, mientras tanto, estaba algo inquieto, estaba en Tokio junto a Matoba, y estaba impresionado, los gritos de Natsume eran tan fuertes que incluso aunque no fuera él quien estuviera al teléfono, lo escuchaba claramente, de algún modo un alivio.

Nunca había escuchado a Natsume tan molesto, tenía sentimientos contradictorios al respecto, pero lo primordial era el alivio al saber que podía expresarse de esa manera, siempre había sido tan reservado, hasta el punto, en que Tanuma sospechaba que ya podría haber olvidado cómo era poder confiar o ser sincero; como era querer.

De cierto modo, le daba celos el que Matoba pudiera producir esos sentimientos en Natsume.

Pensó que si el exorcista era la causa de algo tan bueno, no podía ser tan malo como lo pintaban, no tardó en darse cuenta que ese pensamiento, era muy inocente.

Es verdad, aun es muy débil, no puede ver lo que le rodea con claridad, pero de vez en cuando, en el momento en que practica, escucha algún pequeño grito, un chillido, a veces se preocupa por lo que escucha; a veces considera la posibilidad de averiguar que es lo que sucede, ahí es cuando lo nota, nota que Matoba lo mira, analizando su reacción, lo vigila, lo controla, retándolo a dar un paso en falso. Desafiándolo a averiguar qué produjo ese sonido, también nota, que cuando no logra dar con el origen, suspira decepcionado.

Si no supiera que lo está usando para llegar a Natsume, pensaría que realmente está decepcionado, pero para eso, tendría que haber esperado algo desde un principio, y Tanuma, sabe con certeza, que él no le interesa lo más mínimo, solo le interesa su relación con Natsume, y el exorcista ni siquiera se ha molestado en ocultarlo.

— ¿Hoy tampoco vino Tanuma? ¿Sabes algo Natsume? — Por desgracia, Tanuma ha rechazado todas sus llamadas.

— Está de viaje, junto a su padre — Pero no hay razón de preocupar a Taki.

— Ya veo, me tenía preocupada, pensé que se había resfriado o algo — Lo siento Taki, pero no puedo dejar que tu también te involucres.

Lo que más enfadaba a Natsume de ese asunto, además del hecho de que ponía en riesgo la integridad tanto física como psicológica de Tanuma, era que él fue quién busco a Matoba, al menos según palabras del mismo. No que confiara en él como para creerle.

Pero sin duda era frustrante, le dijo miles de veces a Tanuma que no se acercara a ese mundo, sabe que quiere ayudar, sin embargo, Natsume prefería que no lo ayudarán, prefería que sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo, y aun así, Tanuma va a lanzarse al peligro, lo que era aún más frustrante, era el hecho de que tampoco podía ir y prohibirle dejar de entrenar con Matoba, eso era interferir con su libertad, además de colocarlo en riesgo, puesto que dudaba que Seiji lo dejará ir así de buenas. Algún castigo habría.

Maldición.

— ¡Dame el libro de los amigos! — Ah, hacía mucho tiempo que eso no pasaba.

Como reacción-consecuencia, lógicamente, Takashi corrió, se escapó de los profesores y estudiantes, pasó a llevar a Kitamoto, quien quedó bastante sorprendido, y aunque intentó seguirlo, una caja cayó de la nada ante sus ojos.

Taki también lo vio correr, e intento al igual que Kitamoto seguir a Natsume, logró seguirlo hasta la salida, pero en ese punto lo perdió de vista, aunque entró algo más a su rango de visión: Nyanko-sensei

— ¡Nyanko-sensei! — El llamado atrajo la atención del gato, pero él intentó esconderse apenas la vio; no es de extrañar, debido al historial de abrazos que tiene Taki con él — ¡Nyanko-sensei! ¡Algo le paso a Natsume! — Con eso las cosas cambian.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Tiene los pelos en punta, tal vez sea por la ansiedad o los nervios que ni el gran Madara se ha dado cuenta que presenta; desde la llegada del exorcista con el ojo parchado, ha estado así. Después de todo, es una amenaza para su presa, tiene que marcar territorio.

— No lo sé, de repente salió corriendo — Madara puede suspirar aliviado, se trata de lo típico, no es algo tan grave.

Aun así chasquea la lengua, tantos problemas que dan los niños humanos, tan frágiles, no pueden protegerse ni de un mísero youkai, por eso es que los prefiere para la cena.

Más tarde tendrá que pedirle algo para comer como recompensa, preferente un camarón.

Dejando su disfraz de gato de la fortuna, olió el aire, y se dirigió al bosque, el lugar del que se percibía el aroma característico del niño, Taki aunque ahora no podía verlo, siguió el viento violento que movía bruscamente los árboles, curiosamente solo hacía una dirección.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de una cruda realidad.

Lo primero que vio fue una luz, lo segundo, a Natsume acariciando al youkai que antes lo perseguía, el cual por cierto, adoptó forma de hámster, Madara no sabe del todo qué es lo que pasó, solo sabe que su presa se las arregló para domesticar al youkai.

Y eso no le gustaba nada, se dio cuenta que ya no era necesario, ¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas era ahora? Natsume siempre tuvo poder, solo que no sabia usarlo, pero ahora, con sus memorias recuperadas, no estaba indefenso.

¿Eso dónde lo dejaba? Perdió su lugar.

La chica humana corrió a examinar a Natsume, verificando que no tuviera heridas; además de unos raspones estaba ileso.

Madara volvió a tomar la forma de un gato de la fortuna; no se movió, solo observó fijamente la escena, Natsume en todo ese tiempo, no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Mirándolo fijamente, logró ver unos papeles en el bolsillo del chico, técnicas de exorcista.

Odiaba lo que veía, su presa se fortaleció, y ahora usaba las técnicas horrendas de exorcistas. ¿Cómo dejó que eso sucediera? Puede que no tuviera el título de exorcista, pero ¿Qué lo diferenciaba?

— Nyanko-sensei — Lo miraba cálidamente, no con esos ojos contaminados que había portado desde un tiempo. Eran claros nuevamente.

— Debilucho, ¿Cómo es posible que baste un segundo fuera de mi vista para que te metas en problemas? — Unas cuantas horas en realidad.

— Cállate, para eso eres mi guardaespaldas ¿No? — ¿Lo necesitas?

— Sin mí, ya estarías muerto, tal vez debería devorarte para que dejes de dar problemas — Cómo si pudieras.

— Sí, claro — Muy bien, ahora dilo sin sarcasmo, y puede que el gran Madara, se permita continuar protegiendo tu flaco y debilucho cuerpo — Gracias por venir, te preocupaste ¿No? — ¿Ah?

— ¡¿Quién se preocuparía por ti?! —

¿Qué diferenciaba a Natsume de un exorcista? Esto.

Su corazón, un exorcista no bromearía con un youkai, un exorcista habría exorcizado al youkai, un exorcista no habría domesticado al youkai que lo seguía, lo había exorcizado.

Puede que ahora sea un poco distinto, pero sigue siendo Natsume, solo algo…

— Nyanko-sensei ¿Engordaste? Si no bajas de peso, no podrás comer la comida de los Fujiwara — Retira lo dicho, ese no es Natsume, es un demonio.

Natori también llamó a Matoba, se siente responsable de lo que pueda pasarle al chico, duda que Matoba haya hecho algo por ahora, pero, nunca se sabe cuando algo podría suceder.

— Si quieres que lo deje de entrenar, tendrás que hacerme un favor — Por supuesto que no sería gratis, Matoba no conoce la generosidad.

— ¿Qué clase de favor? — Nada del otro mundo.

— No te preocupes, es algo simple, quiero que robes un objeto — Sí, claro, muy simple.

— ¿Un objeto? — No le gusta lo que está insinuando

— El libro de los amigos- Muy chistoso Matoba.

— En serio ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Es un objeto demasiado valioso el que pides.

— Ese es mi precio, el nombre de algunos youkais a cambio de la libertad del chico. No es un mal trato — Eso es lo malo de los exorcistas.

Ni Matoba ni Shuuichi sienten algún aprecio por los youkais, para Matoba son herramientas, para Natori, seres que le han arruinado la vida. La diferencia entre ellos es también esa, para Matoba no son nada, no los quiere, pero tampoco los desprecia, no los considera seres vivos, seres que sienten, por lo tanto no siente nada cuando uno sufre, no siente nada cuando los lastima, porque ¿A quién le importa un objeto? Si se rompe, se reemplaza. En cambio Natori los odia, considera que solo causan dolor, pero son seres pensantes, no los torturaría, no se iría a los extremos de Matoba, sin embargo, él también los sacrificaría a cambio de un ser humano, y eso es lo que hará.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente — Pacto sellado.

— No es necesario que lo sepas, oh, además, hay otra cosa que quiero que hagas — He dicho, pacto sellado, no agregues condiciones.

— Pídeselo a tus sirvientes — O a Nanase.

— Tienes que ser tú, ya que estas haciendo clases — No. ¿Cómo te enteraste de igual modo?

— Tienes a la persona equivocada — No existe un amigo de Natsume que lo traicione. Salvó tal vez, Tanuma.

— Creo que tengo a la persona adecuada, si no quieres, no te molestes en buscar el libro de los amigos, ya veré como entreno al mocoso — Matoba ¿Sabrá el nombre de su estudiante?

— Espera — Perfecto —¿Qué es lo quieres? — Al otro lado de la línea, Matoba sonrió.

El favor fue en realidad, bastante simple

— Quiero que lleves un youkai a la clase —

Pensó que sería una broma, una manera de molestar a Takashi, no podía ser uno de sus youkai, Natsume los reconocería, así que Matoba le prestó uno, era mediano, con forma humana, pero con una piel definitivamente fuera de este mundo.

El desastre ocurrió apenas le indicó la sala en que estudiaba Natsume.

Natori no consideró la posibilidad de que ese fuera un youkai agresivo.

No sabe que pasó dentro, él se fue después de indicar la sala. Él usaría esa distracción para intentar robar el libro de los amigos, y para ello, no podía estar cerca de la sala, o Natsume sospecharía.

En resumidas cuentas, 5 minutos más tarde, la sala estaba llena de gritos, algunos salieron corriendo con heridas.

Corrió a ver lo sucedido, dentro de la sala había cuadernos rotos, la pizarra estaba quebrada, del youkai ni un rastro.

De ese desastre no tiene idea de cuánto realmente vieron los estudiantes.

Pero lo seguro era que Natsume estaba inconsciente en una esquina, los amigos de este, a su lado, intentando despertarlo, algunos tenían raspones, la chica en particular se estaba hiperventilando.

— ¡Natsume! ¡Despierta! — ¿Dónde estaba el gato cuando se le necesitaba?

— ¡¿Qué sucedió!? — Maldito sea ese youkai, no debió hacerle caso a Madara, seguro esto estaba en sus planes.

— ¡No sabemos! Estábamos en clases, Natsume de repente gritó diciendo que saliéramos de aquí, y luego hubo una explosión, él... él me protegió con su cuerpo — Mirando de cerca el cuerpo de Natsume lo vio con marcas, hechizos de protección.

El youkai debió atacar todo a su paso, y ya que Natsume estaba con hechizos, al atacarlo en lugar de a la chica, debió activarlos y como consecuencia, desaparecer. El gasto de energía espiritual debió dejarlo en ese estado. Después de todo, no se le veían heridas físicas, solo estaba con parte de su ropa rota.

— Cálmate ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Tenía que tranquilizarla, eso era lo primero, uno de los chicos intentaba despertar a Natsume, mientras el otro llamaba una ambulancia.

— Sasada — La delegada

— Sasada, tranquilízate, él va a estar bien, no se le ven heridas externas, debió desmayarse por el susto — Sí, claro como no.

— ¡Pero! — Se escuchaban pasos desde fuera, posiblemente otros profesores intentando averiguar qué había pasado.

— Tus compañeros te necesitan, yo me hago cargo desde aquí — Mentiroso

Aunque ella parecía reacia a irse, se alejó cuando vio a uno de sus compañeros cojear, sin duda necesitando ayuda.

Sinceramente, luego de eso, fue un borrón de personas entrando y saliendo de la habitación, interrogatorios de un lado a otro, a Natori le daba igual. Cumplió su misión, tenía el libro de los amigos.

Estaba en la mochila de Natsume, la cual por cierto mantuvo fuertemente abrazada aún inconsciente.

Se sentía mal, el causo todo, pero una vez comenzado, no podía detenerse, tenía que valer la pena lo que hizo, debía al menos, librar de ese enredo a Tanuma, de otro modo, no sería capaz de ver a la cara a Natsume.

Matoba al enterarse de la noticia no pudo más que sonreír.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holi~**_

 _ **¿Quién me odia por escribir esto? Siento que deje a Matoba muy estilo Aizen. Me están retando pa' que me vaya a dormir así que cuento corto: Al iniciar esta cosa tenía una trama en mi cabeza pero me decir mucho y, como que ahora el romance que tenía planeado me calza pa varias cosas, sí, el próximo capítulo empieza el romance puro, no disfrazado de amistad, pero ahora como dije las cosas cambiaron un poco, así que pregunto, quieren yaoi o no? Me calza pa' hetero y pa' yaoi. O quieren de los 2? Advierto, sería mi primer yaoi.**_

 _ **Y eso. Ciao ciao.**_


	6. Contra-ataque

Exorcistas y Natsume

Capítulo 5: Contra-ataque.

El primer signo de mejoría de Tanuma, fue que logró ver un youkai débil; puede ser que para ello, usara lentes falsos y que el youkai se reflejará en un espejo, pero para Tanuma, ya era un gran avance.

Eso, trajo las primeras dudas sobre si realmente quería ver esto.

El youkai, como antes se ha dicho, estaba débil, en otras palabras, a punto de desaparecer, Matoba le dijo que lo mejor sería acabar con su sufrimiento.

Que iluso fue al creerle.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio realmente lo que hacía, difuminado, desenfocado, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y una sensación horrible en el estómago, pero vio, al pobre youkai mirarlo a los ojos, incapaz de moverse, y al momento de recitar el conjuro junto a un papel, el youkai gritó.

Sí, había escuchado antes los chillidos de los youkais, de su dolor, pero siempre se escuchaban para él a la lejanía, y eso le permitía despegarse un poco de la situación, nunca se sintió responsable de lo que le sucedía al youkai.

En ese momento pensó, cómo pudo olvidar algo tan simple: Los métodos de Matoba son crueles.

Nyanko-sensei hervía de rabia, un mísero youkai se había atrevido a dejar a su presa inconsciente, se atrevió a atacarlo en su guardia.

Eso no quedaría así.

Era obvio para Madara que alguien había mandado ese youkai con el objetivo de atacar; sí, los youkai disfrutan del terror humano, de devorarlos, incluido el mismo.

Pero, un youkai con una vida tan longeva, no hará eso, no cuando sabe que atraerá la atención de exorcistas, no cuando matar a diestra y siniestra se vuelve aburrido y repetitivo. No, no existe youkai que no se aburriera de matar humanos.

Además ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de que un youkai entrara al edificio inadvertido? Natsume lo debería haber sentido desde mucho antes de que llegara al salón de clases.

No, esto fue un ataque premeditado, y por si quedaba alguna duda, el libro de los amigos había desaparecido.

Lo que lo dejaba a él y a muchos otros youkais en manos de quien sea que tuviera el libro en su poder.

Y Madara, tiene un muy buen candidato como responsable.

– Mocoso, de todas las estupideces que pudiste cometer, te atreviste a hacer la peor – Porque eres demasiado obvio Shuuichi ¿O esperas que aparezcas y sea coincidencia que esto sucediera?

– ¿Deberías hablarme así? – ¿Es esa una amenaza Natori?

– ¿Crees que te tengo miedo solo por tener el libro de los amigos? – ¿El gran Madara? ¿Miedo? ¿De un aperitivo? Antes la tierra temblará y se partirá en 2.

– Puede ser que no tenga la capacidad de usar el libro, pero basta con que rompa tu nombre para que desaparezcas de este mundo – Mocoso, amenazar, no debería ser una opción para ti.

– ¿Quién te ha dicho que mi nombre está allí? – Lo está, pero Natori no sabe ni su nombre, ni que ciertamente está allí.

– ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría una bestia como tú con Natsume? – Porque le agrada ¿No es obvio? Lastima que el orgullo no le deje decirlo.

– Maldito exorcista... – Madara estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño al mocoso; corrección, lo intentó, un zarpazo fue efectuado deseando arrancarle esa sonrisa falsa al exorcista.

Por desgracia, quedó en tan solo una intención, Takashi Natsume interceptó su ataque, Madara no está seguro de cómo, pero el chico de algún modo lo hizo, de algún modo, se levanto de la cama del hospital, y se las arregló para ir allí, más aún, ir allí y evitar que Madara le diera su merecido al desgraciado exorcista.

– Nyanko-sensei – ¿Un llamado de atención? ¿Una súplica?

– Hazte a un lado, Natsume – Eso, deja al gatito jugar con el exorcista.

– Nyanko-sensei – De acuerdo, resuelve tú, tus problemas.

Ahora, más vale tengas un buen motivo para detener a Nyanko-sensei, Natsume.

– Natori, ¿Me devuelves el libro de los amigos? ¿Por favor? – Cortesía ante todo.

– Aunque me gustaría responder a tu petición, ya no lo tengo conmigo – Muy tarde.

– Ya veo, vámonos sensei – ¿Así nada más?

– Natsume, espera – ¿Esperar? ¿Para qué?

– ¿Ocurre algo Natori? – ¿Algún problema?

– ¿No estás enfadado? – ¿Tú qué piensas exorcista?

– Lo estoy, por eso, por favor, no me dirijas la palabra, no respondo por mis acciones – No coloques esa cara de sorpresa Natori, Natsume no sabe porque estas actuando así, no sabe que intentas recuperar a Tanuma de las garras de Matoba.

– De verdad lo siento, no pensé que esto pasaría, nunca quise hacerte daño – Sus palabras son sinceras, ¿Lo perdonas Natsume?

– No – ¿No?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – ¿No le crees? ¿No lo perdonas? ¿No qué?

– No estoy enfadado por lo del youkai, nadie salió lastimado de gravedad, pero robaste el libro de los amigos, y se lo entregaste a Matoba, acabas de amenazar a Nyanko-sensei, nadie, repito, nadie, se mete con mis amigos – Primero, ¿Quién dijo algo con Matoba, segundo; entonces, ¿Por qué no se ve que hayas hecho una acción contra Matoba? El es el que manipula a Tanuma

– Natsume... – No lo entiendes, Natori no quiso lastimarte, justamente está tratando de liberar a _tú_ amigo de Matoba a cambio de unos cuantos youkais.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? También te considere un amigo, veo que me equivoque – Ten algo de piedad con el pobre exorcista, Natsume.

Natori quedó ahí, solo, pensando si tomó la decisión correcta.

– ¿Por qué no me dejaste atacar al mocoso de Natori? – Nyanko-sensei malo, no se deben comer exorcistas antes de la cena, te llenarás el estomago y después no comerás la comida de Touko.

– No sabíamos si tenía el libro de los amigos en su poder, si hubieras pasado a llevar algunas hojas… además, atacar un exorcista sin duda te pondría en la mira de varios clanes, no quiero tener que lidiar con tantos problemas – ¿Lidiar con problemas? Esa es la línea de Nyanko-sensei, tú eres el problemático Natsume.

– Ahora que sabemos que no tiene el libro de los amigos ¿Puedo devorarlo? – Natsume sonrió, probablemente tomándolo como una broma.

– Haz lo que quieras – Esa es la primera vez, que Natsume reacciona así a un comentario de ese estilo, y no con un "No puedes sensei"

Natori puede darse como una baja en la lista de amigos de Natsume.

Matoba abría y cerraba el cuaderno lleno de nombres, los leía, y por más que buscaba, no encontraba el suyo, el libro sin su propietario, sólo servía para matar unos cuantos youkais, youkais que no conoce, que podrían ser útiles o simplemente una plaga. Pero eran tantos nombres, que no le sorprendería que alguno de ellos fueran de sus propios youkais.

En realidad lo hacía más como un método para distraerse de los papeles que estaban en su escritorio, no tuvo ganas de entrenar al mocoso ese día, se lo relegó a Nanase, probablemente la tendría quejándose cuando esto terminara, pero ciertamente, no podía importarle menos.

Honestamente, no puede creer que Natori fuera tan descuidado como para mandarle el libro usando una de sus youkai como mensajera, cualquier otro youkai podría haberla interceptado y robado el objeto, e incluso podría haber huido, pero Seiji supone, esto solo demuestra el poder de Natori para controlar a sus youkais, o a más bien dicho, entrenarlos.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Matoba sonrió, no del todo sorprendido.

– Cumplí mí parte del trato, ahora, libera al chico – Seiji suspiró frustrado, esperaba una llamada, pero no precisamente de Natori.

– No quiero – Aún puede serle útil.

– ¡Matoba! – No es necesario gritar Shuuichi

– Sin embargo, que no quiera, no quiere decir que no lo haré, cumplo mis promesas Shuuichi – Si fuera así no habría necesidad de esto.

– Más te vale Matoba – Natori, deberías quitar esa costumbre de llamarlo por su apellido, te dio permiso para usar su nombre de pila ¿No? Aprovéchalo.

Por supuesto, Seiji no podía dejar sin contestar tan imprudente amenaza.

– Aunque debo decir que estoy sorprendido – Wow, siéntete honrado Natori, Seiji ha reconocido que lo has dejado impresionado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Piensa Shuuichi, que para algo tienes cabeza.

– Fuiste fácil de manipular – Demasiado, no hubo demasiada intriga ni un plan maestro.

– No soy tu peón – No, tienes razón, un peón es capaz de avanzar al otro lado del tablero y subir de rango al volverse reinas.

– Únete al clan, y tal vez finja creerte – Por supuesto, la línea ya estaba cortada para el final de la oración

Le escribió un breve mensaje a Nanase para que dejara irse al chico, y espero.

Esperó por un buen rato en realidad, con el teléfono en mano. Esperó hasta el anochecer incluso.

Para la media noche, tuvo que resignarse a que Natsume, no iba a llamar.

No le dio importancia, era solo el primer día, pero al día siguiente, tampoco llamó.

Matoba siempre lo ha dicho, no es una persona paciente, Natsume era consciente de esto, por lo tanto, él eligió arriesgarse.

Tomó el primer nombre del libro y lo rompió, por cada hora que Natsume tardará, Matoba rompería otra página.

Los youkais tuvieron suerte de que Natsume apareciera ante Matoba luego de 5 minutos desde que Seiji decidió romper por ratos el libro.

– ¿Sabes? Bastaba con una llamada, no era necesario que vinieras a Tokio – Vamos, Seiji, que estas feliz que Natsume esté allí, no es necesario fingir lo contrario.

– Devuélveme el libro de los amigos – Ojos claros, sinceros, no se muestren tan enfadados.

– De acuerdo – Y el libro fue lanzado a las manos de su dueño.

– Gracias – Esa sonrisa, pequeña, y sincera, ¿Eres consciente de a quién le dedicas esa sonrisa Takashi?

– ¿Puedo tomar el que estés aquí sin el gato como que te unirás al clan? – Por favor di que sí.

– No, pero puedo ofrecerte un trato – ¿Oh? Eso suena interesante.

– Te escucho – Tal vez esas no fueron las palabras correctas, tal vez habría pasado de igual modo, pero Matoba puede decir que no lo esperaba.

Tiene que recordar, que hasta el momento, el único que ha podido sorprenderlo, es ese chiquillo, y que aunque odia la violencia, hará lo que sea por sus amigos.

Como poner una _"Tantō"_ en su cuello por ejemplo.

– Tú no te acercas a mis conocidos, y yo no me meto en tus asuntos – Seiji sonrío , siempre supo que Natsume podía ser inocente, pero no era tonto, si podía evitarlo, no usará la violencia, si puede huir, eso hará, no importa que lo traten de cobarde, pero no quiere lastimar a nadie.

Era simplemente demasiado amable, no por ello inofensivo. Prueba de ello, es que fuera armado a su encuentro.

Cuando Natsume era pequeño, no tenía amigos, temeroso y tímido, hasta que se encontró con Matoba, y allí, Seiji notó ciertas cosas, Natsume podía perdonarlo por asesinar youkais, sin duda evitaría que lo hiciera, pero si por casualidad pasará, Natsume lo perdonaría al tiempo, al fin y al cabo sabe que no todos los youkais son buenos. Pero si Natsume "hizo click" con un youkai, el niño, lo protegerá hasta el fin, y Matoba presentía, si mataba a ese youkai, Natsume lo odiaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Buscó una explicación lógica para ello, pero no lograba entender porqué alguien querría a un youkai; al cuestionar al contrario, respondió que eran sus amigos.

La mayoría lo interpretaría como que el chico simplemente valoraba a sus amigos, Matoba lo tomó como un sentido de posesión.

Natsume era más receloso con sus seres queridos de lo que quisiera aceptar; tenía miedo, de que lo abandonaran un día cualquiera, los youkais no lo harían, viven mucho tiempo, se aburren y se pueden defender por su cuenta.

Ahora, cuando los youkais deciden atacar a un ser humano, Natsume los intenta detener, ese es otro de los motivos por el que se le considera tan amable, Matoba piensa que los intenta detener por los problemas que eso crearía más que por el hecho de que interferiría con un humano (A menos que esté humano fuera su amigo). Y también cree, que es por ese mismo hecho de querer amigos que él se acerca a cada youkai que conoce y lo ayuda.

Natsume no es amable, simplemente, sabe cómo ocultarlo, Matoba cree, Natsume es más manipulador que él mismo.

– ¿Me lo tengo que tomar como una amenaza? – ¿No te dice lo suficiente tener la _"Tantō"_ en tu cuello?

– Sabes que no – Tienes razón.

Y Matoba amaba ello.

Para describir a Matoba Seiji solo hace falta una palabra: Violencia.

Siguiendo esa tendencia, Seiji tomó el filo de la _"Tantō"_ y la acercó más a su cuello, ello desestabilizó a Natsume y Matoba lo atrajo a un abrazo, el arma en medio de ellos, cortando aún más la piel.

– El día en que te aburras de jugar a hacerte el bueno, el clan tendrá para ti los brazos abiertos – Un pequeño susurro al oído.

– Eso es mentira, ya lo decidí, y tus brazos no están abiertos – Más bien, están cerrados fuertemente en el cuello del menor.

Matoba, como era de esperar con su sonrisa burlesca, estaba preparado para contestar ello, pero pronto tuvo que lanzar lejos al joven, pues la zona antes cortada (Mano y cuello) de repente dolían insoportablemente.

Matoba no lo sabia, pero unas pequeñas marcas rodeaban las heridas, el _"Tantō"_ estaba encantado con una maldición.

El movimiento brusco de Matoba provocó su inevitable caída, Takashi se incoó a su lado, y acarició la zona de la que salía sangre.

– Sabes que lo que más valoro es la amistad – Matoba por supuesto que lo sabía.

– Me ofende que no me consideres tú amigo – Recibió una leve risa, no una sonrisa típica, ni una carcajada, sólo risa, con un volumen bajo.

– Creí que ya lo sabias, no eres mi amigo – Nyanko-sensei, Tanuma, Taki, ellos son sus amigos – Tú eres mas que eso – Es una promesa sellada en un beso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Felih navidah y próspero año nuevo_


	7. Cuando las cosas se van de las manos

Exorcistas y Natsume

Capítulo 7: Cuando las cosas se van de las manos.

Si Matoba fuera una persona más expresiva, el clan se habría dado cuenta de inmediato.

Desgraciadamente, él no lo es.

Tal vez solo Nanase se dio cuenta; de lo peligroso que era hablarle al maestro en ese momento.

En su único ojo visible había algo claro, claro y puro; algo raro para un ser como él, no por ello, algo totalmente inesperado.

Después de todo ¿Qué cosa hay más pura que una rabia instintiva y primitiva?

Natsume podría decirle unas cuantas, pero ninguna lograría la misma reacción en su corazón.

Después de todo, Matoba es destrucción, ruina, devastación, en él, nada ha tenido más sentido que la desgracia, el egoísmo.

Y eso es algo que les va a demostrar a todos, que nadie lo dude, no permitirá que una sola alma dude de eso, es la imagen que ha programado darle a todos, no permitirá que un solo adolescente arruine ello.

No importa cuánto quiera rendirse a ello, cuanto anhele sentirse querido por Natsume, no importa nada de lo que quiera realmente, el demostrara que puede obtener lo que quiere, no al revés, él no le pertenecerá a Natsume, Natsume le pertenecerá a él.

A veces se pregunta cuándo fue que pasó, ¿Cuando fue que paso de querer a Natsume para el clan a quererlo para él? Es un detalle técnico, pero siente que es casi primordial poder diferenciar ese momento.

Además, está la maldición que le puso Natsume, es una humillación, todo lo acontecido ha sido una humillación, ese chico, _ese adolescente_ , se atrevió a amenazarlo, y no con cualquier cosa, se atrevió a usar _maldiciones_.

Pensar en ello, le hace hervir la sangre, una comezón inexplicable surge en la zona de su ojo sellado, y la rabia que siempre ha estado allí, de repente, está más burbujeante, más brillante, y si fuera posible, más peligrosa.

Esta vez, ni siquiera Natsume podrá escapar de las consecuencias.

Nyanko-sensei cuando se enteró de la imprudencia de su estúpido protegido, lo regaño a como dé lugar ¿A dónde creía que iba ese humano tan frágil sin él? Solo tuvo suerte de no ser capturado, solo porque ahora recuerda unas cuantas cosas, no significa que pueda hacer cosas tan complicadas.

Traducción: "Solo porque ahora es más poderoso, no debería irse solo a algún lado"

¿Dónde está la confianza? Nyanko-sensei se siente un poco humillado, y muy subestimado, por supuesto no lo demostrara, pero es frustrante para él, pasar de ser el protector del chico al mismo nivel que los amigos humanos de este, es algo triste que Natsume ahora piense que debe protegerlo, como si fuera débil, como si no se pudiera defender de ser el caso.

Pero a pesar de ello, el niño aún pide ayuda; hoy devolvieron un nombre del libro de los amigos, y aunque el niño puede protegerse por sí mismo, le pidió que lo acompañara por seguridad, no sería el primer ni último youkai que quisiera aprovecharse de su amabilidad e intentar robar el libro de los amigos.

En cierto punto, Nyanko-sensei fue feliz.

¡Pero cuidado que si revelan el secreto (porque por supuesto su felicidad es un secreto), el gatito se los comerá!

Natori no podía concentrarse, ciertamente lo intenta, dejar pasar lo acontecido, como si no hubiera tenido gran impacto en el, sus alumnos parecen creerlo, Natori prefiere creer que es por sus habilidades actorales por sobre la creencia de que a sus estudiantes les interesa realmente saber sobre los _Onmyōuji._

— ¿Tienes problemas de vista Tanuma? —

Esa es una frase que le resuena a Natori, siente que a él mismo le han hecho esa pregunta antes, y un pinchazo molesto empieza a sonar en sus oídos, claro que la conoce, Natsume le hizo la misma pregunta hace algún tiempo.

— Ah, bueno... — Realmente un chico puro, no sabe mentir.

— Sé que la clase no es muy interesante, pero por favor, quédense callados, recuerden que fueron ustedes quienes se inscribieron en ella por su propia voluntad — Los ojos del chico mostraron agradecimiento, pero Natori solo pudo sentir algo de resentimiento, por este chico y sus impulsivas decisiones perdió la amistad de Natsume, por este chico es que su cabeza duele, por este chico es que la única persona a la que le abrió su corazón está lejos de él en este preciso momento.

No.

Natori no le eches la culpa, Tanuma no es el responsable de eso, eres tú, porque caíste en la trampa de Matoba, porque no pensaste en las posibles consecuencias de tus acciones, porque nunca te han importados los youkais, ayakashis o dioses.

Y porque, desgraciadamente, eres un ser envidioso y rencoroso.

Tanuma nunca se llevó del todo bien con Natori, pero en esta ocasión, lo sintió peor que de costumbre, él pensó que era su imaginación, pero desgraciadamente no era así.

Natori, efectivamente lo miraba con odio, si esto antes no había pasado, es solo porque antes tenían un punto en común: Natsume. Ambos se preocupaban por él, ambos querían su felicidad por sobre la propia.

Pero Natori perdió la correa.

¿Sabían ustedes? Los caninos, aúllan para expresar su pesar, los gatos maullaban, los caballos relinchaban, los humanos lloraran, y los artistas _te_ harán llorar ¿Cómo? Fácil, en sus obras, expresaran los horrores más profundos, para que toquen el alma de quien expecta.

Y bueno, Natori, es un experto en expresarse en un _papel_.

Nyanko-sensei ha vivido por mucho tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que pocas cosas lo sorprendan.

Pero también el suficiente para perder el interés en la vida misma.

Pero hay pequeños detalles, la brisa, el beber cada día celebrando por cualquier motivo con otros youkais, y durante el día comer comida caliente, dormir y jugar cuando le place, que le hacen sentir que es por esto que aún está en ese mundo.

Vale la pena, proteger a ese humano por estos momentos de felicidad, vale la pena proteger a ese humano por un poco de amistad.

Verlo dormido, en la situación en que se encuentra es inédito, lo ve removerse un poco y sabe que son pesadillas ¿Serán motivadas por el azar, o un detonador? Nyanko-sensei solo puede esperar apaciguar un poco el mal sueño y se acuesta a dormir en el espacio entre su brazo y su pecho.

Natsume tuvo un sueño, o más bien un recuerdo.

En el bosque, cuando su abuela gozo de un gran ánimo y permiso de los médicos, salieron a pasear, se encontraron varios pequeños youkais, los cuales huyen al sentir su poder y aroma, otros cuantos se acercaron a rendir sus respetos.

Ninguno se quedó para charlar.

La brisa era helada, pellizcaba las mejillas provocando un color carmín, a Natsume le preocupaba que eso provocará que su abuela empeorara.

Pero Reiko, allí, con su cabello frágil y blanco, se veía en su mejor momento, rodeada de los youkais y la naturaleza, uno podía equivocarse y pensar que era invencible.

Por supuesto que no lo era, pero se veía más fuerte y hermosa que nunca.

Pero los sueños toman decisiones extrañas, este en específico, decidió incendiarse.

Natsume despertó con un sudor frío.

Tadashi pensaba que era el karma, por lo que le hizo a Matoba, usar maldiciones nunca ha sido de su predilección, pero no puede estar vigilándolo todo el tiempo, pese lo que le pese, es algo necesario para proteger este pequeño pedazo de mundo que ha podido conseguir.

A veces se pregunta qué es lo que vio Matoba ese día.

Mientras Tadashi abrazaba ese cuerpo inconsciente, que es lo que habrá soñado, que es lo que la maldición le mostró.

Porque Matoba puede creer lo que quiera, pero lo que sucedió, no es como lo recuerda, apenas, el _Tantō_ entró en contacto con su piel, Matoba quedó inconsciente producto de la maldición, y esta, en un acto de pura crueldad o compasión, le muestra al afectado lo que más quiere en su corazón, que suceda en esa ocasión.

Algunos lo consideran una bendición, el hecho de poder experimentar lo que más anhelan, aunque sea ficticio, les da tremenda felicidad. Otros, se sienten frustrados, pues saben que esto no es más ficción, algo que anhelan tanto y no lo tienen, les recuerda lo que han perdido o nunca tuvieron para empezar, les recuerda su incompetencia e impotencia de obtener aquello que anhelan.

Natsume da una sonrisa tensa al pensar que probablemente Matoba sea del último grupo, y lo más probable es que quiera venganza.

Realmente, es como un niño.

"Ese niño" mientras tanto, acababa de llegar al pueblo, miraba con su único ojo visible los papeles que tenía frente a él, en cada uno de ellos, imágenes de los amigos de Natsume junto con información de los mismos.

Matoba no era tonto, sabía que lo que había pasado no era real, y al mismo tiempo, lo llenaba de ira, ese chiquillo, se creía con el derecho de ponerle una maldición, se creía con el derecho de restregarle en la cara de que eso _jamás_ pasaría, ¿Cree que puede mostrarle un pedacito de cielo y luego arrebatárselo como si nada?

Pagará cara su arrogancia.

Taki se despertó por el estruendo fuera de su casa, se escuchaba gente agitada a las afueras, no sabría decir exactamente qué es lo que define por "estruendo" porque definitivamente no había nadie gritando.

Y tocaron el timbre, tan normal como pueda parecer, así comenzó su día.

¿Normal? ¿Quién toca el timbre de casa ajena tan temprano? Ese debió ser su señal de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Ella no sabía, que quien estaba fuera de su hogar era su demonio personal.

Nanase, a veces pensaba que debería cobrar más, lo que ella hace, no lo hará nadie más, y eso deberían recordarlo.

Luego piensa en quién es su jefe y se le pasa.

Pero en serio, pudo meterse en problemas (Bueno, más bien sus subordinados) por enviarlos a entrar a casas ajenas a investigarlos.

Todo sea por los caprichos del joven amo.

Taki quedó sin habla, nunca había visto a una persona tan elegante en su vida, no estaba preparada para ver al joven pelinegro que estaba esperándola ahí con una sonrisa.

Intento ser valiente, pero verlo, solo le hacía pensar que no quería tener ninguna relación con él, era distinto a cualquier youkai que hubiera visto antes, muchos eran amables, otros… no tanto, pero incluso esos, aquellos que tanto pánico le dan, muestran sentimientos, este joven frente a ella, con su sonrisa imperturbable, era más monstruo que todos esos youkais.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? — Taki sujetaba con fuerza la puerta ¿Será por los nervios o para poder estampársela en la cara?

— Sí, estoy buscando a la dueña de esto —

Un latido.

Era una hoja, con el círculo prohibido de su abuelo.

— Sabía que no me había equivocado — Taki estaba temblando, sentía que debía alejarse ¿Sería instinto? - ¿Podrías acompañarme por favor? -

Como si Matoba alguna vez pidiera un favor, Taki no lo sabía, pero unos cuantos shikis la rodeaban listos para obligarla a avanzar si esta se rehusaba. Pero no fue necesario, puesto que Natori, por cosas de la vida, sintió energía poderosa, y estaba seguro que no era Natsume, como buen exorcista tenía que investigar.

No esperaba ver a Matoba ahí.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —

Matoba solo le sonrió con burla, cosa que hacía relinchar los dientes de Natori.

— Shuuichi ¿Sabías que tu estudiante tenía un círculo _prohibido_? — Natori tuvo que tragar, no lo sabía, y esto solo significaba problemas para Taki, aunque el Japón actual no lo demostrara, seguía la política fuertemente relacionada con los exorcistas, la política no puede hacer nada contra cosas que no pueden ver, por eso, les dan demasiada libertad a los exorcistas, siempre y cuando no interfieran con su poder político, pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Muchas veces han intentado quitarles esa libertad, que sean perritos falderos, pero eso siempre termina siendo contraproducente cuando empiezan los problemas.

Por eso, Matoba, un importante exorcista, líder de un clan, tiene todas las _facultades_ para hacer _desaparecer_ a Taki.

— No lo sabía — En este momento, Natori no puede intentar ayudar a Taki, entrometerse cuando Matoba se ve tan _cruel_ , solo puede significar una cosa: Problemas.

Natori no soporta ver a Matoba, simplemente verlo le hace hervir la sangre, ha sido así desde siempre, pero esta debe ser la primera vez que otro tipo de emoción supera esa ira desenfrenada: _miedo_.

— ¿No lo _sabías_? ¿Tu? ¿Un exorcista de _tanto_ prestigio? ¿Me podrías decir qué clase de _sensei_ eres que no conoces las actividades extracurriculares de tus alumnos? Es extraño, que no lo _sepas_ — Claramente lo hacía para molestar a Natori, pero contrario a lo que uno podría pensar, quien empezó la pelea, no fue él.

¡PAM!

Nunca subestimen el poder de una cachetada, pueden llegar a arder bastante. ¿No es cierto Matoba? Tu mejilla roja debe estar de acuerdo.

— Taki- _san,_ realmente, creo que nos llevaremos muy _muy_ bien — Taki, de todo lo que pudiste hacer ¿No escogiste lo peor?

En un chasquido de dedos, salieron personas de los autos negros, autos que Taki había ignorado su presencia.

En ese instante supo que estaba jodida.

Ella puede no saber, qué es lo que sucede en ese extraño mundo, pero ver tantas personas, vestidas elegantemente con trajes occidentales y/o Kimonos sabe que no podrá salir fácilmente de esta.

— Entonces, ¿Nos acompañará señorita? — Como si tuviera alguna opción.

Taki no se dignó a responder, y solo camino hacia el auto obligada a aceptar la derrota.

— Shuuichi, no te _atrevas_ a interferir —

Natori apretó la mandíbula, y asintió, forzándose a sí mismo a hacer una reverencia en signo de respeto y retirándose.

 _No había podido hacer nada_.

Matoba observó la espalda del exorcista de orgullo herido, mientras sus hombres se retiraron de la vista, en el auto siguiendo sus instrucciones.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? — Matoba soltó un suspiro, sabía que la maldición actuaría, durante toda esta escena, sintió ese murmullo en su oído.

La voz de Natsume, tan armoniosa y tranquila como siempre.

Pero era una ilusión creada por la maldición.

Desagradable.

— Eso ni siquiera es una pregunta —

El falso Natsume, aquel que solo él puede ver, sonrió con compasión y se acercó a abrazarlo, solo para susurrar en su oído.

— Aún puedes detenerte, aun puedes tener lo que más anhelas —

Y Matoba correspondió esa sonrisa.

El falso Natsume escupió sangre, y sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos: Matoba lo había apuñalado

La ilusión se desvaneció, al menos por el momento, no era tan fácil deshacerse de ella. Y Matoba tuvo que arrodillarse, la misma sangre que escupió aquella ilusión, ahora naciendo de su interior, realmente la maldición es cruel, si algún daño ocurre en la ilusión, ese daño lo sufrirá su cuerpo.

Duele, realmente duele, su corazón duele, es una sensación desconocida para él, pero ahí está ¿Es por la maldición? Por ahora, le echara la culpa a la herida física en su interior.

¿Y tendrá que sufrir esto cada vez que vea a un amigo de Natsume?

Realmente, es la mejor protección que ellos pueden tener de Matoba.

Es una lástima que Matoba nunca haya sido una persona que se detenga por más dolor que tenga.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holis~**_

 _ **Díganme la verdad, ¿Quien pensó que esto pasaría? A que los engañe con el beso 3**_


	8. El precio de un contrato

Exorcistas y Natsume

Capítulo 8: El precio de un contrato.

Taki, oh dulce Taki.

¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que ocurriría si alguien descubría tu círculo prohibido? Por supuesto que lo hiciste, y probablemente incluso entendiste el motivo por el cual estaba prohibido, creo, tengo fe, en que eras lo suficientemente madura como para entenderlo.

Pero no es eso lo que te pregunto en realidad, mala mia.

Lo que quiero saber, es en realidad algo más fundamental.

¿Tomaste el peso de ello? ¿De la palabra _prohibido_?

Yo creo, que sabes tan bien como yo, como Natori, como Natsume, que cuando se realiza algo que no se debía hacer, siempre hay consecuencias, en tu caso; la palabra relacionada, es algo distinta.

 _Castigo_.

Cuando rompes las leyes, el estado te da un castigo al privarte de tu libertad obligandote a permanecer en la cárcel, la cual tiene dentro sus propias reglas de convivencia, las cuales, si no conoces o no consigues seguir, tiene una consecuencia muy desagradable; incluso las iglesias tienen sus propias reglas, aun si el castigo al respecto es poco severo.

Pero en realidad todo tiene sus reglas o sus consecuencias, dependerá de uno si vale la pena romperlas o no.

Tú elegiste enfrentarte a ellas, sin conocer el castigo en sí mismo.

Las personas más extremistas, podrían decir fácilmente que es tu culpa, si te arrancan las uñas, si te quiebran un hueso, si te arrancan un ojo.

Hay quienes dirán que tu te lo buscaste, porque no obedeciste un poder superior.

Yo lo que te diría es que es culpa de quienes acatan la idea de efectuar el castigo; la persona que decidió que se prohibiera, la persona que ejecuta el castigo, y quien dio la orden.

Por lo tanto, se fuerte Taki, sin importar el castigo que te espere, se fuerte, porque si no hubieras ido en contra de esa orden, no serias tu, no serias una persona con libre albedrío.

Matoba en su interior, respeta a ese tipo de personas.

Por ello, por el momento, le dará la bendición que puede llegar a ser la inconsciencia.

Taki, pobre y desprotegida Taki, estaba inconsciente en una habitación, los _shikis_ de Matoba amarrando sus extremidades a la misma.

Mientras tanto, Seiji sentía su maldicion revolotear en su estómago, haciéndolo sentir nauseabundo, después de todo, aunque Matoba finja que el cuerpo de la ilusión de Natsume no lo está abrazando mientras le susurraba dulces palabras de miel, se sentía tan real.

Todos sus sentidos, le hacían creer que la ilusión era real, Seiji no es tan débil para terminar por caer en ella; el olor, el tacto, el oído, absolutamente todo lo hace pensar que es real.

Pero no lo es, no lo ha sido desde el mismo instante en que la _Tantō_ entró en contacto con su piel.

Sus labios aun arden ante el recuerdo.

También falso.

Fue un dulce sueño, embriagador, y es por ello, que en las noches, le cuesta tanto dormir, Seiji no duda, que si cada vez que piensa en algo perjudicial para los amigos de Natsume, cada vez que está en la misma habitación que ellos, cada vez que siquiera piensa en ellos de alguna manera, tiene que sufrir esta alucinación, su cordura no durará demasiado.

Mientras tanto, Natori Shuuichi está en un dilema.

No sabe qué hacer, no con la información sobre Taki, su primer instinto es avisarle a Natsume, pero después de lo de Tanuma, no están en precisamente buenos términos.

Tampoco sabe si le interesa realmente.

Es decir, Natori sabe como es Takashi, si se entera que uno de sus amigos está en peligro, él saldrá corriendo a rescatarlo, y, bueno, Shuuichi no quiere que Natsume se exponga más de lo necesario.

Además, está el hecho de que no es fácil salvar a la chica a diferencia de Tanuma, porque este es un asunto más serio, no es un capricho de Seiji, no del todo al menos, son exorcistas, y deben seguir ciertas reglas (No es que el clan Matoba las siga todas por supuesto) pero al menos fingen que lo hacen, es un clan con poder, pueden perdonarles una infracción o dos, pero Taki no es nadie.

Taki está condenada, porque nadie alli tendra piedad de la chica, y aun si se entera algún exorcista fuera del clan, también condenarán sus acciones.

En ese mundo, Taki Tooru no tiene aliados

Natori no es Matoba, no le agrada la violencia, ni le gusta rendirse en salvar a alguien.

Pero, Shuuichi también es un inadaptado social, y ya intentó con ayudar a uno de los amigos de Natsume y eso terminó mal.

Asi que, Shuuichi decidió esta vez, dejar el asunto así, no duda en que Matoba usara esto de alguna manera en contra de Natsume, pero sinceramente, Natori no puede ver como lo haría, porque esta vez, la chica no _puede_ salir de ese mundo, por mucho que Takashi vendiera su alma al diablo, esto está fuera de los límites de Seiji, porque son _todos_ los exorcistas quienes interferiran.

Y eso es más atemorizante de lo que Shuuichi quiere admitir, no poder imaginar cual es el objetivo de la cabeza del clan Matoba.

Tanuma no sabía cómo interaccionar con Natsume ahora, se siente extraño, no culpable, no del todo, él quería averiguar como era Matoba, quería estar preparado en caso de problemas, pero los youkais que sufrieron en el proceso…

Ni siquiera Kaname sabe si se lo perdonará así mismo.

Tanuma sigue sin poderlos ver, no del todo, y apenas ahora es capaz de defenderse, lo más productivo que puede hacer es correr en cuanto se encuentre con un youkai, y lo poco que aprendió ofensivo, sabe que no sería capaz de realizarlo en una situación mucho más estresante.

Así que, cuando se encontraron en el pasillo, solo fue capaz de decir un torpe "Hola".

Kaname no está seguro de que es lo que esperaba, si quería que Natsume ignorara el que fue, por voluntad propia en busca de Matoba, si quería que se enojara, o si quería que lo perdonaran.

Pero cualquier cosa, es probablemente mejor que el silencio, tenso, en que Natsume, con los ojos nublados y a la vez puros, se fija en los lentes que cuelgan de su bolsillo.

— ¿A cuántos exorcizaste? — ¿A cuántos asesinaste?

— No lo sé — Eso es posiblemente lo peor, ya que no está seguro de todo lo que ve, no sabe qué es lo que pasa, no del todo.

— Ya veo — Y los ojos dorados, con una pupila muy alargada y muy pequeña para que se considerara normal, se fijó en el patio.

Tanuma se preguntaba si estaba mirando algún youkai que él no fuera capaz de ver.

— ¿Estás enojado? — Probablemente esa era la mayor de sus preocupaciones por el momento.

— Sería un hipócrita si lo estuviera — No es que Natsume no entienda la necesidad de exorcizarlos, al menos a los youkais que comen humanos por ejemplo — Pero — Ah, el famoso pero, Kaname se lo esperaba — Si estoy molesto contigo, por arriesgarte de esa forma — Mira quien lo dice…

— Pero... — ¿Quién crees que lo orilló a tomar esas medidas? Si fueras mas honesto, todo esto se podría haber evitado

— Tanuma, no sé cómo y qué tanto has interactuado con Matoba; pero tienes que saber, él es peligroso — Natori ya se lo advirtió, ahórrate saliva Natsume.

— No me lo pareció, no del todo — Probablemente eso es lo que más molesta a Kaname.

Takashi y Tanuma tienen algo en común, más que su habilidad innata para los sobrenatural, mas alla de eso, tienen algo más fuerte, algo especial, que los llevó a ser amigos en primer lugar.

Su amabilidad.

No son personas prejuiciosas, quieren amigos, y dan segundas, terceras, cuartas oportunidades si es necesario. No conocen la rabia, el odio puro.

Y eso, es probablemente, su mayor fortaleza y debilidad.

Los hace ingenuos, los hace tercos, y los vuelve objeto de atención indeseada.

Tanuma, sin ver lo cruel que es Matoba Seiji, sin nada más que una sensación de peligro a su alrededor, le parece, que las acusaciones de Natori y Natsume, son calumnias.

Después de todo, Seiji, el hombre que todos odian, cuando estaba planeando algo con relación a Natsume, cuando lo llamaba, cuando lo llegaba a mencionar de manera casual, se veía tan feliz.

Una persona que puede sonreír de esa manera, no podía ser tan mala.

Además, lo aceptó como discípulo, aun cuando no estaba en la obligación, Tanuma no es idiota, sabe los motivos, sabe bien lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del jefe del clan, simplemente su amabilidad no lo dejaba entenderlo, comprenderlo, como se debía.

— Tanuma, ¿Quiéres que te cuente una historia? — Natsume, por supuesto, sabe bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

— No — Kaname, sentía, que aún no estaba listo para ello.

No tiene la más mínima idea acerca de qué quiere decir Natsume, pero lo que sea, no puede ser bueno, sobretodo cuando lo ve acariciando su cicatriz en su ojo, Tanuma nunca preguntó al respecto, nunca tuvo motivos, y la cicatriz era bastante pequeña, no lo suficientemente importante como para llamar la atención.

Es en esos momentos, en que Tanuma, recuerda, que vivieron gran parte de su vida en diferentes mundos, Natsume debe tener muchas mas cicatrices que no conoce, debe tener historias terribles.

Los moretones en su piel la prueba más fresca al respecto.

Siempre se les tachó a ambos como chicos extraños, inquietos, con la mirada perdida, Kitamoto, Sasada, Taki, ejemplos de las pocas personas que los aceptaban tal como eran.

Pero sobre Natsume, los rumores fueron en aumento de manera exponencial.

— Mira, ahi esta el chico —

— ¿Él de la explosión? —

— Sí, siempre está durmiendo —

— Ah, está mirando en nuestra dirección —

— Que miedo —

Tanuma no sabe lo que sucedió, puede imaginarlo sin duda, pero no le ha preguntado a Natsume realmente si fue a causa de un youkai.

Lo más probable es que sea así, considerando lo agitado que estuvo Natsume y Natori los días posteriores, más aún, ni siquiera los ve interactuar ahora.

Tanuma puede estar seguro de que probablemente sea su culpa.

No por ello pedirá perdón, porque no hizo nada malo.

O al menos eso pensó hasta Nishimura se les acercó.

— ¿Alguno ha visto a Taki? —

"Los Fujiwara son una pareja de casados que nunca pudieron tener hijos"

Touko Fujiwara no le gusta esa aseveración, prefiere otra oración en cambio.

"Los Fujiwara eran una pareja de casados en la espera de su hijo"

Hasta que este llegó, no un niño nacido de la mezcla de sangre entre ambos padres, sino, un adolescente, con mirada nublada, la mente distraída y una salud débil.

La persona mas perfecta ante sus ojos.

Simplemente, todos aquellos que lo acogieron antes, no supieron apreciarlo antes, oculto en esa máscara de amabilidad, con las sonrisas más falsas y hermosas que hubiera visto, como si pensara que su felicidad estaba prohibida, como si pensara que era su obligación no causar molestias.

Takashi además de ser la persona mas perfecta que hubieran visto, también era la más rota y solitaria.

El tan solo pensar verlo, podía causar unas ganas ridículas de llorar.

Pero, Touko, como la madre que era, porque ese adolescente, ese _niño_ , era su hijo; estaba dispuesta a asegurarse que el fuera feliz por sobre todas las cosas.

Los primeros días, Shigeru le comento que no veía extremas mejoras en la condición del muchacho, Touko pensó que tenía sentido, aún eran desconocidos, aun no eran _nadie_ para el chico, no lo conocían, no más allá de lo que él permitía que hicieran, y por desgracia, si aun no lo conocían, si no sabían el problema en sí, no podían ayudarlo.

Hasta que llegó _Nyan-nyan-sensei_.

Ni Touko, ni Shigeru habían visto jamás un gato tan gordo, en primera instancia, no podían creer que no tuviera dueño, pero Takashi se veía tan feliz con el…

Fue la primera vez que lo vieron actuar como un chico de su edad, fue su primera petición quedarse con el gato, fue la primera vez que el chico confío en ellos aunque sea un poco.

Touko fue feliz.

Realmente, los Fujiwara, no sabían cómo expresar sus agradecimientos a esa bola de pelos, cuando Nyanko-sensei estaba solo en la casa, haciendole compañia a Touko (Lo cual no suele pasar, es un gato muy independiente a decir verdad) la señora Fujiwara se dedica a hacerle mimos, a darle el mejor pescado disponible (que no fuera necesario para la cena) y a contarle historias.

Nunca olvida darle las gracias, por muy extraño que sea hablarle a un gato.

Algunas veces, piensa que él le entiende.

Si tan solo supiera.

Sabe, después de un tiempo, que Takashi consiguió obtener unos cuantos amigos.

Shigeru es feliz.

Shigeru Fujiwara no pasa tanto tiempo en el hogar, por lo que muchas veces se siente culpable de dejarle la carga del hogar a su esposa.

Prácticamente la está dejando criar sola a su hijo, esa nunca fue su intención al traer al niño a casa.

Otras veces, cuando puede disfrutar una cena familiar, olvida ese sentimiento, y cambia en un alivio increíble.

El niño tiene amigos, gente en la que confiar, es un alivio, es todo lo que Shigeru quiere para él.

Fujiwara Shigeru, cuando solo era un mocoso, conoció a Natsume Reiko, y sabía que ella no era muy dada a la gente, pero también sabe lo sola que se sentía por ello.

Shigeru no quería eso para su hijo, no si podían evitarlo

Da gracias a Dios por la felicidad que están recibiendo en este instante.

Pero la preocupación, nunca los abandonara, es parte de ser padres.

Al conocer a Natori, por ejemplo, se alegraron, pero, ellos presentian que era una amistad extraña, en más de un sentido; les preocupaba en gran medida, el cómo se conocieron, no están aislados del mundo, saben bien que Natori era un actor famoso, el mundo de la actuación, no está tan limpio como quisieran.

Son cosas como esa, las que a veces no los dejarían dormir temprano, esas cosas, no les permitían dejar pasar los moretones que aparecen de manera espontánea, la anemia repentina, la palidez anti-natural que se presentaría algunas noches.

Son sus padres después de todo, pueden fingir hacer la vista gorda, pero no es así, no siempre al menos.

Hubo otro momento extraño.

No saben si preocuparse en este caso, simplemente no están preparados para ello.

Las llamadas empezaron a frecuentar en busca de Takashi, y este, siempre corría al teléfono, ansioso, con algo de miedo, contesta en voz baja, y al avanzar la llamada, el volumen de voz también.

Y el brillo en los ojos.

Y la sonrisa pequeña.

Y el color en el rostro.

Los Fujiwara no saben qué pensar al respecto.

Menos aun, cuando Touko, decidió ir a la habitacion de Takashi para limpiar, era algo rutinario, algo que podía pasar en cualquier momento, aunque Natsume insistiera que él mismo haría el aseo de su habitación, no queriendo ser una carga, Touko a veces lo hacía de todas formas.

No esperaba encontrar una _Tantō_ en la habitacion, tenia unas marcas extrañas, Touko inmediatamente la soltó en cuanto la sostuvo del mango, como si le quemara.

Fue al baño a lavarse las manos, queriendo quitar la sensación desagradable, cuando se sintió satisfecha, volvió a buscarla, solo para descubrir que no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

Los Fujiwara podían fingir no darse cuenta de muchas cosas, una de ellas no era el uso de arma blanca.

Taki despertó sobresaltada.

Casi como si le hubieran tirado agua fría en la cara, tenía la sensación de soñar con caer en un precipicio y la piel de gallina.

Todos esos hechos, la alertaron de manera brusca, como si su cerebro reconociera el riesgo que corría si no despertaba.

Despertó en una habitación desconocida, viendo un techo de madera, y sin ninguna movilidad de sus extremidades.

Automaticamente entro en panico, moviéndose bruscamente y casi gritando pero sin la fuerza para ello aun.

Las marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos no serían fáciles de borrar con el paso del tiempo.

Nanase, como veterana que era, podía decir que esto estaba mal.

Todo estaba mal.

Y no sabía exactamente qué es lo que lo inició.

El clan Matoba nunca, jamás, se había tomado tantas molestias por una sola persona.

Esperaba que el nieto de Reiko lo valiera, aunque claro, para empezar, ninguna persona puso tanta resistencia en contra del clan, y los que lo hicieron (Natori) aun así, estaban más atados al clan de lo que ellos mismos creían. ¿Qué hacía a una simple persona tan distinto?

Pero primero, debía hacerse cargo de la carnada.

— Señor, la chica ha despertado — Pocas veces Nanase ha mostrado ese nivel de respeto, pero esas pocas veces, es porque en el único ojo visible de Seiji, muestra un nivel de peligro, misteriosamente alto.

Nanase no escucho una respuesta si es que esta fue dicha. Por lo tanto, ella no se movió, no lo haría sin una orden o hasta que Matoba se retirara de la habitación, no si aprecia su vida.

Por lo tanto, solo lo observo dejar los papeles con los que estaba tratando, dar un largo suspiro, estirarse como si estuviera harto de tener que enfocarse en tal trivial tarea, y sujetar su parasol (Paraguas).

Nanase no repitió la información, bastante segura que él la ha escuchado.

Matoba mientras tanto, su mente estaba en otra parte, por supuesto, escucho a Nanase, lo que lo hizo pensar en lo siguiente que debería hacer a continuación.

Lo que, evidentemente, son un montón de artimañas, artimañas, que, por cierta maldición, ha estado evitando pensar.

— Nanase, retirate — Ella en una reverencia, abandono la habitacion, no es que Seiji este prestando atención a ello.

Está más concentrado en la visión que está frente a él.

Tan tangible como siempre que el lo ve, tan falso como sabe que es. Ese espejismo tan real lo observaba con una sonrisa suave.

— Aún no es tarde —

La misma frase, una, y otra, y otra vez.

— ¿Aun puedo obtener lo que mas anhelo? — Es sarcasmo, Seiji se burla de esa frase.

En respuesta, Takashi falso sonrio y asintio.

Tentativamente, el espectro no deseado, se acercó, lento e hipnotizante.

Matoba tiene que reírse.

— ¿Por qué crees que hago esto? — Porque, no puedes obtener lo que quieres deteniendote.

Tú, Matoba Seiji, deseas desesperadamente que Natsume Takashi sea del clan, sea tuyo.

Pero Natsume _jamás_ será tuyo, no en la manera que quieres al menos.

— Seiji — Y eso es otra confirmación, que no es Natsume quien está frente a él.

Natsume _nunca_ lo llama por su nombre, y la única vez que lo hizo, ha sido para ejercer el poder del libro de los amigos. Forzar su obediencia a través de su nombre.

 _¿Quién le dio ese poder sobre ti? Ah, es cierto, ese fuiste tú_.

Solo alcanza a tocar suavemente su mano, a rozar sus labios, antes de que Matoba muerda los del espejismo, y lo empuje, colocandose sobre el mismo, aferrando las muñecas de este.

— No me llames con su voz, no me _hables_ con su voz, no me observes con sus ojos, no me _mires_ con sus ojos, no me toques con sus manos, no me hagas _sentir_ como él lo hace — Matoba suelta las muñecas de la ilusión y pasa a colocarlas en el cuello del espejismo.

Y aprieta.

Matoba siente exactamente esa misma presión en su propio cuello a pesar de que nadie lo está tocando. Sabe bastante bien que cualquier daño al espejismo, lo sufrirá el mismo, pero no le interesa, nunca le ha interesado el cuidado de su propio cuerpo.

Y el espejismo no se irá hasta que Seiji deje de pensar en lastimar a los amigos de Natsume o hasta que la maldición no pueda más, es decir, reciba daño.

Seiji _tiene_ que lastimar a Taki, por lo tanto, solo queda la opción de dañarse.

Con algo de suerte, tendrá el tiempo suficiente para terminar su conversación con la chica.

Escucho un _crick_ , nunca había escuchado ese sonido antes, y el espejismo se desvaneció, al igual que todo el oxígeno de Seiji y sus fuerzas.

Por esto es que le ordenó a Nanase irse, sabiendo como terminara todo, y sabiendo que ella no podría ver la ilusión, lo mejor era tratar con esto solo, sin que nadie lo viera tan débil.

Nadie debería saber jamás que ha sido maldecido por algo distinto que aquel que busca su ojo.

Que _humillación_.

Así que Matoba, toma su parasol, y lo usa como bastón, esperando no toparse con nadie antes de recomponerse del todo, toma bocanadas de aire, y sale de la habitación.

Más tarde no recordaría cómo llegó a la habitación en que tenían presa a la chica, sintió una punzada en la cabeza, probablemente un efecto colateral de cortar el suministro de oxígeno por un tiempo.

Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, eso fue lo primero que noto Matoba al ver a la chica.

Así que solo carraspeo, no sabe qué pensaría la chica al verlo, probablemente fuera terror, siempre es eso lo primero que la gente piensa al verlo.

Taki, vio la enigmática sonrisa, el rostro pálido del chico, que no debía ser mucho mayor que ella misma, y pensó que era una _Parca_ , que debió traer tanto sufrimiento al mundo, que debió codearse con la maldad en el corazón de las personas.

Tooru lo veía, y no encontraba ni una sola característica positiva.

— Entonces, señorita, hablemos de negocios — ¿Negocios? Para que eso ocurra debe haber una intercambio que ambas partes consideren equivalentes.

No, esto era una penitencia, y necesitaban establecerse las reglas.

— ¿Quién eres? — Taki pensó levemente que el cabello del chico se veía como la seda, y era demasiado oscuro, lo intentó comparar al cabello de Tanuma, y sin duda había demasiadas diferencias aunque ambos fueran oscuros.

— Oh, qué descuido el mío, mi nombre es… algo delicado, preferiría terminar nuestra conversación antes de decirlo — ¿Aprendiste el poder de los nombre Matoba?

— ¿Qué quieres? — ¿No es eso obvio queridisima Tooru?

— Ahora, ese es un mejor punto a discutir — Taki solo lo miraba con una rabia y un temor repartido en partes iguales.

La mirada de quien teme por su vida, pero no quiere rendirse, doblegarse a la voluntad de un extraño.

Adorable.

— Querida, tengo entendido que usted ha estado utilizando estos círculos prohibidos por un tiempo ya ¿Es esto correcto? — Si te hubieras equivocado ¿Cambiaría algo? No es que no estés seguro que ciertamente, asi es, ella lo ha estado haciendo.

— Se equivoca de persona —

Y Matoba reacciona como el líder del clan que es.

Le sujeta fuertemente el pelo a la invitada. Probablemente, la manera apropiada de llamar esto, es _tirar_.

— No juegues conmigo ¿Tienes idea del lio en que estas metida? — Oh, por supuesto que lo sabe, si Taki no lo supiera, no tendría el miedo que tiene, a pesar de que aún no ocurre nada mas que un simple secuestro.

Obviamente, lo que responde es el silencio.

— Comencemos de nuevo, Taki, el castigo por utilizar estos círculos, es _desaparecer_ , confío en que no los has esparcido por el mundo ¿No es así? — Taki aun procesando la palabra _desaparecer,_ intentando pensar que es imposible, que alguien la buscaria, sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos, Tanuma, _Natsume._

— Son un recuerdo de mi abuelo, nadie más sabe de ellos — Bien, si alguien va a caer, sera solo ella, no traicionará a sus amigos, si cree que solo ella los ha utilizado, bien, no delatara que al menos otra persona lo sabe, es un secreto que se llevará a la tumba.

— ¿Oh? ¿Estamos siendo más cooperativos? No importa, te ofrezco un trato para librarte de ese destino — Y su mano, que antes sujetaba los cabellos de Taki, los soltaron, tal vez como recompensa por cooperar, tal vez para denotar que realmente quería negociar, Tooru, no lo sabía.

— ¿Qué trato? — ¿Qué podría querer una persona como esa de alguien como Taki?

— Veras, soy el líder de un gran clan, barrer este asunto por la alfombra no es problema para mí, nosotros también usamos algunas técnicas prohibidas, pero para ello, usted tendría que ser _parte_ del clan, y uno de alto rango, lo suficiente para alejar a las alimañas de usted — Todo esto dicho, por supuesto mientras liberaba a Taki de sus amarres.

Ella no es Natsume después de todo, no podría escapar tan fácilmente.

— Entiendo, pero entonces, ¿Qué quieres de mi? — Esa, es una excelente pregunta.

— No tienes mucho poder, por lo tanto, no puedes ser una exorcista muy reconocida, pero puedes pertenecer al clan de otra forma —

¿Cómo? Dinos, oh gran y benévolo Matoba.

— Tienes que casarte — Oh, claro, sencillo.

Es, acciones como esa, las que le dan la reputación que tiene a Matoba.

— ¿Perdona? — Seiji, por si no lo notaste, Taki es una menor de edad.

— Me explico, de momento tendrás que comprometerte, pero casandote con un exorcista de nuestro clan, pasarás automáticamente a pertenecer a este, protegemos a nuestros miembros y a sus familias, probablemente cuando seas mayor, tengas que tener un niño, y luego podrás divorciarte y vivir tu vida en paz —

Seiji, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

— Te refieres a que sea su esclava — Por tiempo limitado, al menos hasta que tengas un niño.

— Veelo así, seguirías por ahora como siempre, te casaras, al menos en el papel, puede que tengas que tener un hijo, pero ni siquiera es necesario que sea por medio del sexo, puede ser inseminación artificial, por ejemplo, y te divorcias, nadie te fuerza a quedarte, ni te volverás nuestra esclava, no del todo, solo es un pequeño favor a cambio de tu vida —

Así que, Taki, ¿Valoras tanto así tu vida?

— Entiendo la idea, pero ¿Porque es necesario que tenga que tener un hijo? — Taki estaba dispuesta a casarse y divorciarse, después de todo, solo seria en el papel, pero tener un hijo estaba un poco fuera de los límites.

— Por supuesto, porque el clan necesita un heredero — Espera, repite eso.

— Me estas diciendo... — Matoba, no.

— Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa a cambio de tu vida —

Entonces ¿Qué harás Taki?

— ¿Puedes darme un momento para pensarlo? — Una vida de ser posible.

— Por supuesto —

Y Matoba se retiró de la habitación, solo para encontrarse a Nanase escandalizada al otro lado de la puerta, aparentemente demasiado sorprendida como para negar que estaba espiando.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco Matoba? — Eso está fuera de los límites por mucho, una cosa es un capricho, una cosa es secuestrar y hacer desaparecer una persona, otra muy distinta es comprometerse con esa persona.

— No actúes como si fuera increíble, el clan realmente necesita un heredero, y otros clanes están presionando para que obtenga una esposa — Es matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

— Si ibas a obtener un matrimonio sin amor, al menos hubieras buscado un matrimonio por conveniencia, no obtienes nada de esta chica — Solo que si lo obtiene.

Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Esa chica, atraería a Natsume al clan, faltaba tan poco.

Todo lo que ha hecho, es con ese objetivo, Matoba _siempre_ obtiene lo que quiere.

Necesitaba que el chico se quedara solo, necesitaba debilitar lo que lo aferraba a ese pueblo, por eso es que le pidió a Natori que liberara ese youkai en la preparatoria de Natsume, para que lo aislaran, Natori al robar el libro de los amigos, era lo mismo que decirle adiós a la amistad de Natsume, Tanuma Kaname fue un imprevisto que ayudó a sus planes, y además, fue ganarse un aliado, un contacto cercano a Takashi, ahora, necesitaba algo para retener a Natsume en el clan.

La chica Taki fue el descubrimiento perfecto para ello.

Porque aunque Natsume lo amenazara, lo torturara, o le _ordenara_ dejar a la chica tranquila, simplemente alguien mas terminaría el trabajo, así era la situación de la chica.

La única manera de salvarse era entrando al clan.

Además, Matoba no quería entrar en una relación con ninguna chica, y ya que lo forzaban a ello, al menos que fuera algo que le trajera beneficios sin quitarle su libertad.

Y ella no podía reclamarle fidelidad de ningún tipo, ni nada.

Además, ya que ella tenía descendencia de exorcistas, con la sangre muy diluida, calzaba con la gente que el clan Matoba recogía y protegía. Podía decir que se enamoró (No una mentira, pero no esta enamorado de ella así que al final lo es) Y por ello tenía que rechazar a las chicas de otros clanes.

Nadie podría reclamarle nada.

Pensó en tomar de rehenes a los Fujiwara antes de esto, pero por el contrato que hizo con el youkai con el cual conoció a Natsume, prometiendo protección a este último, está obligado a expandirla a su familia, puesto que la protección del clan Matoba es a los exorcistas que se unan y sus familias.

Ese contrato lo tenía atado de manos, podría romperlo, claro está, pero tampoco era su principal opción secuestrar a la familia del chico, podría terminar siendo contraproducente, en cambio Taki Tooru, no pertenecia a la familia de Takashi y ademas, estaria en problemas aun si Matoba no hacía nada, tal vez no ahora, pero con el tiempo.

Era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desaprovecharla.

— Abstente de comentarios y ve a reforzar la seguridad, algo me dice que tendremos visitas pronto —

Nanase refunfuñando, fue a cumplir lo ordenado.

Al menos su jefe estaba de mejor humor.

Seiji la vio irse, ordenó a algunos de sus shiki's a seguirla y protegerla en caso de.

Con una inminente visita, cualquier precaución era poca.

Lo que implicaba que Matoba volvió a la habitación con Taki.

— ¿Tomaste tu decisión? — Taki estaba mirando por la ventana, probablemente considerando que tan sabio sería lanzarse desde un cuarto piso.

Matoba no puede evitar recordar, que Natsume, probablemente se habría lanzado sin dudarlo.

— Sobre el bebé… ¿No hay manera de que al menos sea en un vientre alquilado? Y… poder verlo, no me lo quitaras una vez nazca ¿Verdad? — Podía considerar un vientre alquilado, podría decir que su esposa no podía concebir, y recurrieron a ello, podía trabajar en la política con ello.

— Por supuesto — No aclaro en ningun momento si se refería a que podían alquilar o a que no se lo quitaria, pero para Taki pareció una respuesta decente.

— Entonces tenemos un contrato —

Y Matoba, como pocas veces lo haría en su vida, se arrodillo.

— ¿Me darias el placer de volverte mi prometida? — Un anillo esperando ser aceptado.

Taki no dijo que si, solo tomo la cajita con un nudo en la garganta y se colocó el anillo.

— Ahora que todo salió bien, permíteme presentarme como se debe — Una inclinación leve un beso en la mano, como todo un caballero, su cabello sedoso cayendo hacia un lado — Mi nombre es Matoba Seiji, tu prometido, un placer — Taki tuvo la necesidad de contestar presentándose a si misma, pero tenía demasiado miedo para ello.

La misma persona que la secuestró, ahora actuando como un príncipe.

Taki tenia nauseas, era demasiado manipulador.

La misma ventana en que miraba el patio explotó.

Ella no vio a Madara, solo vio como Natsume flotaba en apariencia, ella nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

Matoba, sonrió, la tomó de la mano, casi de forma cariñosa (O muy bien ensayada) y dijo.

— Llegas tarde, Natsume—

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holas~**_

 _ **Cuanto tiempo no? sdtyguhi no me maten ;-; aunque difícilmente alguien me mate si nadie lee la historia hfidjk, me siento triste al respecto porque nadie dejó review en el capítulo pasado ;-; estamos entrando a la parte complicada del fic por si no se noto, ¿Alguien esperaba eso? rftgyhuji si es demasiado volaoh para ustedes es culpa del gobierno de chile que no me deja dormir tranquila por el miedo a los pacos y hace que nazca esto ;-;**_

 _ **Oh, me puse a concursar en face en una cosa de one-shot suydhgjkds, matenme tengo 3 fics activos, 1 con el puro prólogo y ahí voy yo a meterme en eso gyfihj.**_

 _ **www . facebook AkatsukiNoYonaSpoilers / photos / a.2154435341531848 / 2154435841531798 / ?type=3 &app=fbl**_

 _ **ahi esta el link, borren los espacios y ya, fandom akatsuki no yona, probablemente lo vean cuando el concurso haya terminado, pero como fue un capricho lo comparto solo pa que lo vean ifdjkl, ta el link en mi perfil también.**_

 _ **Oh, hice spam aquí de mis otros fics (? sdftyguhj. Creo que no, tengo tuto asi que no lo haré, miren en mi perfil~ ftgyh.**_

 _ **Como dije, cualquier queja, es culpa del gobierno de Chile #RenunciaPiñera**_

 _ **Ah, el capítulo ta re largo porque yolo, hacía rato no escribia 10 páginas hijdsk**_

 _ **Perdonenme las faltas de ortografía, no le di ni una segunda mirada ;-; Usualmente no reviso nunca, pero, por ultimo le pongo a la cuestión esta que me revise, se salta mucho y toho pero algo es algo, y ahora ni eso hice uisgjkd.**_

 _ **Lo taba olvidando, es la historia de fanfiction de este fandom en español más larga :o cuando escribí tanto gfhjdfgh taba revisando pa leer historias largas y jue como :o k loco**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_


End file.
